The Life of Percy and Artemis J
by Hero of Olympus in Disguise
Summary: After a horrible break-up, everyone's favorite hero,Percy Jackson goes to the gods. Zeus gives Percy the title of Artemis's guardian. Read on as Artemis and Percy's relationship grows from hate to something more. SEQUEL IS UP! MR. AND MRS. JACKSON!
1. The Hurting

**Hello there fellow reader this is my first FanFiction. i would like to thank you for reading this. WARNING: It starts off bad but I'll get better.**

 **Me: Who would like to do the honors?**

 **Percy: *raises hand* Me! Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO**

 **Me: *sighs and sniffles* I wish i did, all credit goes to Rick Riordan for the amazing series of PJO.**

 **Chapter 1: The Hurting**

 **Percy's POV**

Hi! My name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Also known as the Hero and Savior of Olympus and son of Poseidon. Now I would tell you all my titles but... we would be here for quite a while! Anyways, right now I'm walking down the only place that _really_ calms me down when I'm at Camp Half-Blood. The beach. I like going to the beach to sit in the sand, swim, and sometimes just think.

I had just reached my favorite spot, when I saw Annabeth up ahead only a foot away from the water. As I got closer, I noticed another figure sitting next to her. Since it's night I can't see very well and I was only able to recognize Annabeth because, well, I heard her giggle. As I walked closer i was able to see that the figure next to her is a boy. Nico maybe? Or maybe...Danniel? Why in the world is she sitting on the beach and holding hands with Danniel? Okay let me explain who exactly Danniel "Danny" is. He's a son of Hermes, and, well, I don't want to be mean or anything but Danny is pretty much the playboy in camp. One day he's with a girl and the next he's with another. The longest any girl has lasted with him is a week or two before he goes ahead and dumps her, then gets a new girl.

Ever since he arrived at camp he has been making my life a living hell. Always complaining on how he should be the hero and not me. Only a small amount of of the new campers believe he is better than else and the senior campers, friends, Chiron, Mr. D, and the Romans (who sometimes visit) think he's a little snobby, cocky, jealous, _weak_ -you know what, I won't continue because then; A. We'd be here all day and night; and B. I will like to keep this a little PG.

So back to the original question: What is Annabeth, my girlfriend, sitting on the beach holding hands, giggling and looking at the stars with a player? After a few minutes I saw Danny start to lean in for a kiss and Annabeth, _without hesitation_ , leaned in also to close the distance between them! How could she? _Calm down Percy._ For some reason my eyes started to sting. I put a finger right beneath my eye and feel a few tears. I'm crying? After trying, and succeeding, to fight down my tears, I step forward and begin to speak.

 **Artemis's POV:**

Hmmm... I wonder what my hunt is up to. I hope they didn't set fire to the cabins again. Might as well check on them; I'll just set up an Iris Message to Camp Half-blood and look. Strangely however, instead of seeing my hunters I see three figures on the beach two sitting and one standing,

"Uh, Iris why are you showing me this? I asked for Thalia Grace."

"Because this is something I want you to see. Now please be quiet so that they can't hear you"

"Alright."

I leaned into the IM because if it wasn't really important then Iris wouldn't have disturbed my call. And for some unknown reason what I saw made my heart shatter into a million pieces, as if both Kronos _and_ __Gaia came and crushed it under their feet themselves! I saw Perseus, with a look of pain, betrayal and complete disgust in his beautiful sea-green eyes.

 _Wait, what did i just think? Pull yourself together Artemis you're a maiden goddess. You forever swore off_ _men!_

Why does seeing Perseus in pain put me in pain as well? That's it I'm going to teleport down there and blast whoever is hurting my Perseus.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

When I got to the beach the scene in front of me surprised me. Annabeth is cheating on Perc-Perseus! With a son of Hermes! Just as I was about to announce my presence he started to speak...

 **Me: Okay, that's it for chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Percy: *sobs* I was cheated on! Why?**

 **Me: Oh boy, *pats Percy's shoulder* don't worry I wont let you die alone. That just needs to happen for the rest of my story. I promise you the next girl you fall in love with is-oops can't say, I'd be ruining the story. Bye!**

 **B/N (Beta Note):**

 **Woo! This story has a beta now, and its me! I'm just here as a human auto-correct (because the AI one is garbage lol) so I hope the story has improved grammar?**


	2. The Fallen Hero of Olympus

**Me: I'm baaaack! With another carefully written chapter.**

 **Percy: Well what are you waiting for hurry up and start the chapter already! I wanna see what I say** **!**

 **Me: *fake gasps* You actually read it? Anyways I'm waiting for you to say the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Oh, hehe, well, Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own the PJO or HoO series, Rick Riordan does, now onto the story!**

 **Me: Hope you enjoy...**

 **Percy's POV**

I took a step forward and cleared my throat, "Annabeth?" I asked with a hoarse voice, Annabeth turned around looking at me or more like at my feet;

"Percy I-" she started but I cut her off, anger taking over.

I put a hand up to stop her, I shook my head; "Don't Annabeth. How could you do this to me!? After all we've been through, _including Tartarus,_ together, we fought Kronos together, I've given my world to you, and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me with the one person that's been making my life at camp miserable? You wanna know the reason why I put up with him instead of fleeing like other people would? I did it for you. Everything I've ever done was for you! EVERYTHING! We're done." and with that I sprinted off to my cabin without looking back.

 **Artemis's POV**

I stepped forward and was about to speak till I was once again interrupted by a scream of anger and agony coming from Perseus's cabin. After the scream all the water in camp slowly started to float into the air and started to swirl around cabin 3 forming a very strong hurricane. Then the ground started to shake, a 5.0 earthquake. And as if that wasn't enough, another storm started forming above the beach. Then suddenly, all of the chaos stopped. I made a mad dash towards Perseus's cabin, knowing something must have happened. When I got there Perseus was lying there on the floor, his body completely lifeless. I ran to him, grabbed his arm and flashed us to Olympus to the one person that I knew can help; Apollo. Once we made it to Olympus I hugged Perseus in the middle of the throne room hoping he might wake up.

 **Zeus's POV**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Artemis, my forever maiden daughter, is just sitting on the floor in the middle of the throne room, hugging a lifeless body with jet black hair, a perfect tanned and muscular body. Even more surprising, this body belongs to the one and only Perseus Jackson, the man who single-handedly saved Olympus, twice. Survivor and leader of the second Titan War and Giant War, Slayer and bane of every monster ever created in Roman and Greek mythology, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of Zeus's symbol of power, And much, __ _much_ , more. Yet he is just lying here, in the middle of the throne room, and in the arms of my daughter, lifelessly. After a few minutes of dead silence Apollo was the first to speak;

"What have you done!?"

Artemis was only able to say a few words; "Nothing! Please heal him brother, and only then shall I explain to the whole council what has happened."

 **Artemis's POV**

 _How dare he think I did this? I may have done stuff to other males, but why would I do something to the only decent male on earth_ _?_ After a minute where Apollo seemed to be thinking, he nodded before flashing himself and Perseus to a room in his temple.

 ***Time skip* 2 hours later**

 **Artemis's POV**

I heard a straight long beep coming from the heart monitor connected to Percy. " _NO_ _!_ ", I yelled and broke free from Athena and Hermes's hold, running towards the bed...

 **Percy: *gasps* I-I'm dead?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Oh the poor boy-**

 **Artemis: *Holds up hand* Wait, Why in the world do I care for Perseus's safety? I mean I'm a maiden goddess.**

 **Me: *shrugs* So? Just because you sworn off boys doesn't mean you can't care for the safety of one.**

 **Percy: Hey! I'm not a boy! I'm a growing adult.**

 **Artemis and Me: *roll eyes* Yeah right, As if.**

 **B/N:**

 **Another chapter edited, hope that I didn't change too much (I changed like nothing but grammar lol). I hope y'all like the story. I know I do and that's why I'm editing it!**


	3. The Miracle

**Me: Welcome back to my story! Thank you for sticking with me. Did you like my little treat? Two chapters in one day! I would like to thank the people who reviewed on this story. Thanks guys and for those reviews I have made this chapter longer than the others.**

 **Percy** **:** **Yeah thanks for that I was able to see who was the one who spoke, which was meeeee!**

 **Me: Has anyone read The Trials of Apollo? I finished it on June 20, it's amazing! Too bad we now have to wait for May 2, 2017 for the second book.**

 **Percy: Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO that belongs to Uncle Rick R. Now can we please get back to the story? I wanna see who brings me back to life!**

 **Me: Who said I was bringing you back to life?**

 **Percy: Who said you wouldn't?**

 **Me: When did you get so smart?**

* * *

 ***Last time**

 **Artemis's POV:**

 _I heard a straight long beep coming from the heart monitor connected to Percy. " **NO** **!** ", I yelled and broke free from Athena and Hermes's hold..._

 ***Now**

I ran into the room and knelt down beside Percy. I silently cried repeating only one word, No. I looked at Apollo silently pleading for some time alone for my grieving. He seem to get the message because he toke sudden interest in his shoes, "I'll inform the others, I'm only giving you five minutes." he said before walking out. I grabbed one of Percy's hands and prayed. I prayed to every god I know out there, Hades I even prayed to Lady Chaos, creator of all. THE Primordial. I slowly and carefully crawled into Percy's bed and cried myself to sleep. To the realm of Morpheus.

 **Poseidon's POV:**

Apollo came out and shook his head, looking down in defeat. I broke free from Hades and Zeus before running faster than you can say Hermes, into my son's room. What I saw there would've made me smile if not for the situation, Artemis has finally opened up to at least one man. Too bad he had to die for that to happen. I cried, yes me the second son of Kronos cried. I dare _you_ not to cry when you see your one and only son/daughter dead and you know that he/she died thinking no one loved him/her. I _dare_ you. I was startled out of my thoughts by a beep. I looked to my right and see... my son, my son he's alive, a very faint heart rate and pulse but it's better than nothing! I run outside looking for Apollo with a very big smile. I mean an ear to ear type of smile. I found Apollo near another room and if possible my smile got bigger when he looked at me with anger, " Poseidon how can you be so so happy at a time like this? Your only son just died and your smiling?" I shook my head, " that's just it nephew my son he's alive, don't ask me how but there is a weak pulse coming from him." Apollo dropped the clipboard that was in his hand and made a sprint towards Percy's room. When he came out he had a small smile, " He's alive, in a small coma but he's alive" my nephew announced every single god and goddess on Olympus cheered for the revival of our once fallen hero.

 ***5 days later* Olympus- Percy's POV:**

Ugh, everything hurts. Even mentally ughing hurts! Wait is ughing even a word? Oh I don't care. Anyways as I opened my eyes I saw a mess of auburn hair? And who in the world am I hugging? Well this _person_ is about the same size as me, 6'2, and has auburn hair. I'm hugging, let's see think Percy think...*Gasp* am I hugging Lady Artemis? I check to see yup I'm hugging Lady Artemis. I looked around only moving my eyes, carefully not to disturb Artemis. _What I don't want to wake her up she looks peaceful when sleeping._ I look to my left, nothing. Right; nothing. Forward; nothing. And finally, back; noth- wait what's that? My grip on Artemis tightened protectively. I started to glare at the thing that seems to be observing us. Not watching but observing. After an intense moment Artemis started to stir from her slumber...

 **Artemis's POV:**

I was sleeping peacefully in Percy's arms when all the sudden he tightened his embrace on me. _Wait, did I just say I was in Percy's arms? What the Tartarus am I doing in Percy's arms? Why did I even get in bed with him. Woa that sounded wrong. What am I thinking get it together Artemis your supposed to be the most man hating goddess out there! Wait how is he even hugging me? I thought he was dead!_ I decided to try my luck and... He's alive! But what is he glaring at? I looked at the direction he was glaring and saw a shadow. If it weren't for the fact that I can sense the presence of a god then I would've glared at it too! But instead I snuggled deeper into Percy chest just to rub it in his face and mumbled, "Leave us alone Apollo" and with that I tried to go back to sleep. Keyword: _tried._ I couldn't help but notice how strong Percy is and how I fell safe in his strong arms... Wow I really need to have a little "chat" with a certain love goddess.

* * *

 **Me: Well that's it for right now I guess, I'll try to post new chapters daily. I'm sorry these chapters are a little short, I'll try to make them longer as we go.**

 **Percy: YES! Arty finally called me Percy instead of Perseus!**

 **Artemis: *rolls eyes* Don't call me Arty, Fish-Face!**

 **Percy: Moonbeam**

 **Artemis: Kelpy**

 **Percy: Bam-**

 **Me: Awwww how cute they already have pet names for each other! Anyways-**

 **Percy: Ha! You did bring me back to life!**

 **Me: Can I please finish what i've been trying to say?! Thank you, so I would again like to thank you for adding me to your favorites, following me, and for the reviews. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay I have to admit Artemis is falling for Percy a little too fast, and I'd like to fix that a little in this chapter. I would have Percy or Artemis here to help me with the disclaimer _but_ I think I'll have Annabeth do it, since she won't attack me for making her fall in love with a ''boy'' or she won't interrupt me like certain people do...**

 **Annabeth: Yes (clears throat) Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO, Rick R. does.**

* * *

 ***One day after last chapter**

 **Percy's POV:**

I once again woke up in a bed but this time alone. I started to look around when I saw a door. As I was about to sit up the door bursted open to reveal a very smiley God of the sun, Apollo. He walked up to me, fed me ambrosia and nectar, and checked my vitals. After about an hour he finally spoke, " Lord Zeus is holding a meeting concerning why and how you got to this condition." then he snapped his fingers and flashed us into the throne room. He flashed into his throne while I stood in the middle of the room holding my stomach, trying to keep my food in me. When I felt it was safe to look up, I looked at all the thrones,I saw all 14 Olympians in their rightful thrones (I got Hestia and Hades their thrones back as a wish for the victory of the Giant War. I now refer to them as Aunt and Uncle.) all the gods were arguing up until, " SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, hehe thundered, "Before we begin the meeting, will someone please wake Dionysus up?! Thank you, now young Perseus, care to explain how you got to the condition you were about an hour ago?" he asked me, I then started thinking about Annabeth and how she cheated on me and I couldn't do it. I looked down in shame shaking my head no. Aunt Hestia looked at me in pity and sympathy, Artemis then raised her hand, "Why not have Iris show us since the boy obviously cannot handle such a simple task?", simple? How is it simple to explain the way you caught your other half cheating on you?! Zeus thought about it for a little before nodding his head, signaling for Hermes to go get Iris. After what felt like centuries which was really five minutes, Hermes came back with Iris, who was already forming a large rainbow in the middle of the room for all the gods to see Annabeth cheating on me, me running to my cabin in rage, and me forming a hurricane,storm, and earthquake all around my cabin. When the little 'show' was done all the gods in the room looked at me, their eyes the size of dinner plates and their mouths made the shape of an o. I took a step back, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, not liking all the attention I'm getting I cleared my throat, "and that's how i got into this situation" I pointed to the rainbow that was already fading. Then with all the courage I could muster I knelt down in front of Zeus's throne, " I have a request my lord. I would like to ask for a challenge for I know that if I were to ask what I really want you'd say no so I will like to ask for something to make my life worth living, before, I had A-Annabeth and the prophecies to live for, but now since there is nothing for me to live for I feel useless."

 **Athena's POV:**

Hmm... Is this really how he feels? He wants a challenge lets give one to him but what will it be? Ooh I know this will really be a huge challenge for him...' _Zeus, what if we make him guardian of the hunt? He has saved Artemis twice before why not make it like a, a job for him? Then if he succeeds to gain the respect of the hunters we can set him free or make it his permanent job.'_ I asked Zeus using telepathy. I know what you're thinking, _Why are you helping Percy I thought you hated him?_ Well I do which is why I'm suggesting we put him(a man) with a bunch of man-haters for a living. That would surely make his life hard. Zeus thought about it then nodded, "Alright, I Zeus,king of the gods, father of Artemis goddess of the hunt and moon, give Perseus Jackson,son of Poseidon, the title, Guardian of the Hunt.', Zeus stated calmly. Artemis turned red in rage _,"WHAT!?",_ she cried out, " I will not have a male accompany the hunt! That's the whole point of the hunt, what part of 'turn my back on the company of men' do you not understand? All he's going to do is flirt with my hunters!" she continued her rant.

 **Percy's POV:**

How dare she say that! Doesn't she know that after what happened i would turn my back on finding a relationship. I mean seriously? I stood in front of her throne and knelt, bowing my head I say, "I,Perseus Jackson, swear upon Chaos and the river Styx that I will remain forever faithful and loyal to m'lady, and her hunt. I will fight and protect the hunt with all i have to give, till my last breath shall I fight to protect her and the hunt. I will never let a single thing hurt her as long as I live. I forfeit my body to any wounds Lady Artemis has and shall recieve, for if she accepts my oath I shall NOT flirt with her hunters." I said, to be honest I mean every word I said, but have no idea where those words came from. It felt right to say it though. All the gods gasped while Artemis sat there shell shocked, I looked up from my kneel, "What?" I asked really confused at this point, Dad was the first to regain his composure," Uh son I don't think it was a good idea to swear upon the creater's na-", he started but never got to finish because in the middle of the throne room appears a black vortex, I mean a vortex as black as space and with white dots splattered all over it like stars. I smiled remembering the dream I had while I was 'dead'...

 ***Flashback/Dream*-Percy's POV:**

I looked at my surroundings it looks like I'm in space, "That's because you are young hero."said a feminine voice I looked around when my gaze fell upon a beautiful woman with long black hair with beautiful eyes that looks like they hold the universe within them, "Who are you? A-and where am I?", I asked the lady. She floated to me and kissed me on the cheek, as she pulled away I blushed and held a hand to the cheek she kissed me on. She smile at my antics, "I am Chaos creator of all. I have been watching you and must I say you are quite interesting. Sorry Aphrodite decided to ruin your love life. Now go, it is not your time yet.", she explained before pushing me towards, is that my body?

 ***End of flashback/dream**

I stood up and walked toward the vortex, "Aww come on Chaos your scaring the poor gods, besides I need you to explain to me where that oath came from." I called to her. Out stepped the beautiful women from my dream, she smiled at me and hugged me,

"Glad to see you not dead"

"Really, your the one who brought me back"

"Well you did think I was beautiful, you know I was going to allow you to join me but though,eh what the heck give the guy a second chance to live,give him time to mend his broken heart."she smiled at me

"Okay you win", I said before someone behind us cleared their throat, I blushed and let go from the hug. Athena was the first to, I guess I'll say stutter, "Ch-ch-Chaos? As in the creator of the universe?" she asked. Chaos put a hand on her hip, "Is there another Chaos I should be aware of?"she asked. The gods all nodded their heads so fast I was afraid their heads would fall off. They all got off their throne and bowed, Poseidon-er, Dad- cleared his throat,"Er, son I recommend you bow" he whispered to me. Chaos laughed, "Oh he doesn't need to bow we're good old friends. Now for the oath-oh you may rise"-the gods stood and sat back down on their thrones-"the oath, well you see Percy, you just swore an oath under my name, and I believe you just finished making an oath that will set a precedent for future guardians and protectors of mythologies all over the universe. Powerful son you got here Poseidon. Now if Artemis were to accept the oath, I am here to give you a few gifts to help you keep that oath for, it's a really serious one. So... Artemis?", Chaos turned her attention to Artemis. She gulped and started looking around the room, she then sighed, "I,Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt,accept Perseus Jackson's oath as my guardian." Chaos nodded and shot a beam of black energy with white energy swirling around it, at me. She started chanting in a very old, foreign language. As the beam hit me, I felt a huge,colossal,titan, sized wave of power hit me. I screamed as I felt things sprout from my back, my teeth and senses sharpening,my bones stronger,and knowledge go through my body. As the light died down Hermes looked at me in awe,Dionysus had a can of coke halfway to his mouth,Zeus was taking a double take,Dad,Hades and Hestia all looked at me with pride. All the gods had different reactions. Sensing my confusion Aphrodite summoned a full size mirror to appear in front of me. I looked at it and oh my gods, I have a pair of metal wings,I grew a few inches making me 6'7,I'm shirtless showing off my very defined 8 pack, not a single ounce of fat in my body. Everything muscular;legs and arms. Broad shoulders. I have no shirt,navy blue pants and black combat-boots.I looked at Chaos, "Umm can I please get a cloak?" she nodded and snapped her fingers. In my hands appeared a black cloak that sorta reminds me of the one that they wear in that video game, Assassins Creed, I think it's called. I put it on, may I say-

"Yes you may."

"Hey Aphrodite can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Aphrodite huphed and I was thinking, I look-

"Hot!"she covered her mouth,

"Aphrodite!"

"Sorry"

* * *

 **Me: Well that's all for today. Look at that, four chapters in two days! Wow I deserve a nice long nap without any interup-**

 **Percy: Hey look I'm friends with Chaos!**

 **Me:** _ **sigh**_ **I can never get a break from you can I?**

 **Percy: Nope!**

 **Artemis: (points an arrow at Percy) Leave the poor girl alone Percy. Besides you need to go wash the hunters' cloth.**

 **Percy: Why did I have to take the title as your guardian?**

 **Me: Thanks Artemis, I really wanna take a nap. Any whooo, Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! I'll try to upload a photo of the cloak.**


	5. Arrival

**Me: Hello, people of the internet! W-**

 **Apollo: Welcome back to the story! And to all the cute chicks out there-**

 _ **Whack!**_

 **Apollo: Hey, Lil' Sis, what in the name of the gods was that for?!**

 **Artemis: Because... you're not supposed to be here!**

 **Me: Actually, Apollo, do you think you can help me with the disclaimer? Percy is... busy and I need someone to help out with the disclaimer.**

 **Apollo: *sticks tongue out at Artemis* Of course, I'd love to. Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO.**

 **Me: Thanks, and I'd really like to hear your thoughts so leave a review.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

After the meeting Chaos gave me a list of what abilities her blessings give me. It looks like this:

 _-The ability to speak to wolves,_

 _\- turn into a wolf_

 _\- to summon weapons at anytime_

 _\- listen to people's thoughts_

 _\- be stealthier than my best assassins_

 _\- use a bow and arrow to an extent_

 _and.. you can sprout large wings made out of Chaos metal.(pretty much indestructible unless I come to destroy 'em myself)_

I also found out that she reinforced my bones to be as strong as celestial bronze. Cool right? Anyways, Hades blessed my cloak so that way when I put the hood on, it will always hide my face/identity no matter how much light others shine at me. I got some pretty cool friends. So your probably thinking to yourself; _That sounds great and all but... whats happening right_ now _?_ well fellow reader right now I'm flying to central park. _Why,_ you ask? Well because, Artemis ditched me! After Zeus declared the meeting adjourned, she came up to me and said, and I quote, _"Hope you know how to use those powers of yours. The hunters are in central park.",_ before flashing away, without me! So, now I'm left with looking for the hunt on my own. If I was a moody,man-hating,part of a large group of other girls,monster hunting, half-immortal girl, where would I hide? I know in a large area, well hidden from the sight of mortals! Now to find where that would be...

 _Some time later...What? I lost track of time. Don't look at me like that! It's not like you never lost track of time and got to school or work late!_

So after spending ''some'' time looking for the hunt, I finally found them in a clearing blocked off by trees. I landed on a nearby tree, and listened on to their conversation.

 **Artemis's POV:**

After the meeting, I told Perseus that the hunt set up camp in Central Park. I flashed myself back to my hunters and left Perseus up on Olympus. When I got to camp, I told Thalia to gather the hunt. After waiting 5 minutes all my hunters were already gathered around me. That is when I started my story,"I'm sure you girls were all aware of the meeting that took place today am I correct? Now, due to this meeting, there will be some...er _changes_ to the hunt. A male shall be joining us-" at this point all the hunters were arguing and shouting things like:

 _What!?_

There is no way we should allow a _boy_ into the hunt!

and

We'll make his life miserable! We'll drive him away on the first day!

" _Quiet!_ Now I don't like the idea of this anymore than you do but we have to accept the fact that Zeus won't budge once he's made a decision. This male that is joining us has been given the title as our guardian." with this came more uproar.

 **Thalia's POV:**

All the hunters were arguing again when all the sudden,out of nowhere, a figure jumped down from a tree, and landed gracefully next to Milady. This must be our guardian. He's wearing a dark black cloak with a hood that hides his whole face, only showing his lips and chin. Under the cloak he is wearing nothing like, only the bare torso of the man, but under the cloak he has a leather belt and a leather bandolier type of thing. on the front of the belt he has three throwing knives on his left,on the right he has a pouch, I guess it's full of ambrosia. On the back of the belt is a single dagger that was placed horizontally so that it doesn't hang off the belt. On the front of the bandolier, he has three throwing knives and three hunting knives. And finally on the back of the bandolier is a long dagger, almost like a mini sword,horizontally placed to match the bandolier. Now your probably asking yourself how I know this but that's because he did a little twirl. At the end he asked me,"So what do ya' think Thals?", now that caught me off guard. How the Hades does he know my name? I notched an arrow into my bow and aimed at his face,"Who are you",I growled. The guy put a hand to his heart in mock hurt,"That hurt Thals, right here. You don't remember your favorite cousin? I mean sure it's been a while,but that is no excuse to forget family." wait I know that voice is it,"Percy?" he nodded,"The one and only."I ran up to him...

 **Percy's POV:**

Thalia ran up to me and..."Umph" sent me crashing to the floor in a hug.

* * *

 **Me: And that's a wrap. Sorry this chapter came out a little short.**

 **Percy: Aww I just got to the hunt and I really want to see what Thalia's reaction is gonna be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello, wow have I ever started any of my chapters with a simple hi or hello?**

 **Percy: Uh... I don't think so.**

 **Artemis: *checks papers* Yes actually, but only the first chapter.**

 **Me: Uhm, thanks?**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Thalia sent me crashing to the ground in a hug that I was not prepared for. Note to self: don't spend more than two months without atleast IMing Thalia. She was the first to separate from the hug and asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask,"What are you doing here?", I tried to steer myself around the question by answering,"Isn't it obvious? I'm the new guardian of the hunt." I tried for a smile. She punched me on the shoulder playfully,"You know what I meant. What are you doing here instead of at camp Half-Blood? You know with Annabeth..."the smile that was on my face immediately turned to a frown. "I don't want to talk about it", as if sensing my uneasiness, Artemis cleared her throat, " Well, Perseus I need you to take a look around at our defense systems and make sure everything is well put then, you take first watch." I nodded and spread out my wings.

 **Artemis's POV:**

After Perseus left to scout the area, Thalia walked up to me,"Milady if you don't mind me asking,what happened to Percy at camp?" I just sighed,"What happened to Perseus is just between him,the gods and anyone he chooses. As matter of fact,the gods used the mist to convince everyone at the camp to believe that he came to Olympus begging for death,and that was a wish we granted. What happened to Perseus is not for me to tell for it is his story. All I can tell you is that he will like to keep his identity hidden until he is ready to reveal it."she nodded and ran off. Probably to her tent. I also went back to my tent thinking of the past events.

* * *

 ***Three months later* Percy's POV:**

What did I do to deserve this? I mean seriously, I get cheated on, almost kill myself and then i get assigned guardian of the hunt. Look my daily routine

 _Wake up at 5 a.m_

 _Make breakfast_

 _wake the girls up_

 _wait an hour till the hunters are done with the food then eat the left overs_

 _Get pranked_

 _clean all the dishes_

 _fix the table_

 _get pranked_

 _do laundry_

 _get pranked_

 _get pranked_

 _make dinner_

 _get pranked_

 _eat scraps_

 _get pranked_

 _clean dishes_

 _get pranked(for like the umpteenth time that day)_

 _gather and sharpen all arrows and knives_

 _recalibrate all the bows_

 _get pranked_

and yada yada yada the same schedule for every single day. That's only half the list! So what am i doing right now? Oh nothing just hanging around a tree. "Okay girls you had your laugh now can you please get Thalia or someone to get me down all my blood is going to my brain and my head feels like it's about to explode."you know when I said I was hanging around? I actually mean I'm hanging on a tree upside down. Phoebe stepped forward,"Nope, sorry your gonna have to get down yourself, there's no way we're gonna ruin our fun by calling Thalia because we all know that instead of laughing she'll get you down."and with that she walked away. Great how am I supposed to get down when riptide is in my pocket and my hands are tied together, I can't use water powers, wait I can, I brought my upper body up so that way it looks like I'm doing a sit up in the air, and pulled out a knife that I always keep in my boot, and cut myself loose, did a backflip in the air and tada I landed on my feet. All the hunters looked at me in surprise and one of the younger ones humphed and cut my hands loose."Thank you. Now dinner will be ready in ten minutes."the girls groaned and walked away. I sighed and went to my tent to grab a few beers I snuck in a while ago with a little help of Dionysus. I grabbed the beers and went to the "kitchen" which is pretty much a tent with pots,and a tub of water and a little fire. I sighed as I grabbed the bear and started skinning it and getting rid of the unnecessary things. You know lately I've been finding myself talking to the food, like right now,"...so she goes and says that I shouldn't be here and that she'll make my life miserable as long as I'm here. Which let me tell you,she's succeeding." I looked at the poor dead bear,"And once again I'm talking to my food."I heard a knock at the front,"Knock knock? Hey Kelp-Head who are you talking to?", asked my very concerned friend Thalia. I turned around and gave her a sad smile and held up the bear I was cooking,"To the food?"she looked at me quizzically and started laughing hysterically."Really sometimes I worry about you. Your talking to food. Food." I did the most mature thing I could do at this, I stuck my tongue out at her. She stopped laughing when she looked behind me,"Uh please tell me those aren't yours."she pointed at the empty bottles of beer, I looked at her, did a nervous laugh,got up and ran out the door faster than anyone can say Zeus. She started chasing me around the whole camp until Artemis flashed in and stopped us. "Gather the hunt" she said. Thalia and I looked at each other and she gave me a look that clearly said you-explain-to-me-later. I gulped and we went our separate ways. In these past few months I was able to get the hunters to like me. Now instead of playing life threatening pranks on me they just hang me on trees and throw pie at my face. Now we joke around and stuff. Now you guys are probably wondering how I got their respect, well I almost gave my life for them. One morning I woke up and the camp was being attacked by an army of monsters. Not wanting to wake the hunters up I fought them myself. But a drakon was able to slash three large, very deep cuts over my chest, effectively cutting my heart. The hunters finally woke up and were able to fend off the drakon. I would be dead if it weren't for Apollo arriving on time. While I was unconscious the hunters welcomed me to the hunt as their brother. Back to the present, I gathered all the hunters in the mess hall. Artemis cleared her throat,"Because there has been no missions lately,Father wants us to go to Camp Half-Blood because as you know having a lot of half bloods in one place for a long period of time can attract monsters."at this Artemis looked at me,

 **Artemis's POV:**

I looked at Perseus. He still hasn't explained to anyone what happened to him at camp and I could tell that he really doesn't want to go by the look of hurt in his face. He looked at me and tried for a smile."I know I know you don't like going there for different reasons,but I for once agree with Father, if we stay any longer then we will attract the attention of many monsters I want everyone packed up and ready to go in ten. Am I clear?"with this there was a lot of grumbling but all the hunters started packing. Like I requested,the hunt was ready to move in ten minutes. We all held hands and flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **Me: Well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I left you guys a little cliffy... What will happen next? Will Percy ever confess? Will Percy and Annabeth become friends again? What am I going to eat today? Na that last question was just a joke.**

 **Percy: Wow for the writer you have a lot of questions imagine what the readers are asking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello people of the Internet, sorry if last chapter was a little confusing. Basically what happened was Percy was tied to a tree,got loose, then started drinking while making dinner, but Thalia came in and saw the pile of empty bottles and asked Percy if those were his, he ran away and bumped into Artemis and she told him to gather the hunters. Thalia gave Percy a look that told him the he better tell her what's going on with him or she won't stop bothering him, he started thinking on how he gained the hunters respect and then Artemis flashed everyone to the bottom of half blood hill. Okay I hope that helped you understand a little. I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Artemis flashed us all to the bottom of half blood hill. As we were walking I put my hood on. Rose,a thirteen year old daughter of Hermes, pulled on my sleeve and told me to spread out my wings to scare the campers. I chuckled but complied. As we passed Thalia's pine tree, the campers all gathered round to see the arrival of the hunters.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I was practicing my archery when I heard the conch horn blow in the distance, signaling the arrival of the hunters of Artemis. I along with all the campers went to the border to welcome the hunters. Everyone either did a double take or cowered in fear when they saw a cloaked figure walking along with the hunters. The figure has a hood on that hides his face so only his lips and chin are visible. Under the cloak is his bare chest,that has three claw marks running over his heart, and a bandolier and belt, both of which supply the man with throwing and hunting knives and daggers. He is wearing navy blue pants and black combat boots. He has a pair of metal wings that look strong and shiny. He seems to be laughing and smiling with the hunters as they talk to him I guess saying funny stuff. I have never in all my years, seen the hunt so open and happy with a male. All the laughing and joking though, stopped when a certain son of Hermes stepped in front of them and confronted Artemis and the cloaked figure who at the time was next to her.

 **Third Person:**

The laughing and joking between the hunters stopped when Danniel Flore a son of Hermes stepped forward, and confronted the cloaked man and Artemis. "Artemis, how nice of you to show up. But who the Hades are you? You do not deserve to be with the hunters, I do for I am the best hero ever to live in Greek history! I bet I can beat you in less than two seconds!"the cloaked man punched Danniel right on the face,sending the boy to the ground. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"Danniel cried out. The man in the cloak scoffed,"Your fault. You think monsters are gonna wait for you to be ready? I don't think so other wise many deaths could've been prevented. I thought that's something a "hero" should know? To always be ready. I just proved you wrong. When did you start training? A minute ago? I barely put any effort into that punch, it was more like a poke if you ask me."the man said/scolded. Artemis along with 3/4 of the camp and hunters all laughed while some campers helped pick Danniel up. Danniel then proceeded to charge the man in the cloak hoping to stab him in the gut but to no avail for the man just side stepped and kicked Danniel on the back, once again sending him to the floor. "Now if you excuse us we have rather important matters to attend to."the cloaked man said before walking into the camp with Artemis and the hunters close behind.

 **Percy's POV:**

"Ahahahaha, did you see the look on his face when I told him I have something important to do? Oooh priceless, i would do anything to see that face again." I laughed with the hunters as we arrived to cabin 8. When we got there all the campers watched in aw as I walked in without being shot at. "What are they staring at?" I asked Thalia as we walked in. She laughed but then seems to notice that i am serious, "Their looking at you Kelp for Brains! No male had ever been able to even look at this cabin without being shot at."I said the most genius thing ever as a reply,"Oh" "Okay, you girls get settled in while I go talk to Chiron."said Artemis. When Artemis walked out _all_ the hunters started fighting on who gets which bed. I sighed as I dumped my duffle bag on the top bunk of a bunk bed closest to the door. Thalia did the same thing except on the bottom bunk of the same bunk bed I'm sleeping on. That sounded confusing, basically I get top while Thalia gets the bottom. There that's less complicated. I layed in my bed and stared at the ceiling I had just started listening to music from my iPod(courtesy of Apollo) when I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked down and saw Thalia looking at me as if waiting for something. I inwardly groaned, as I sat up on my bed,"You really want to know about what happened don't you?"she pretend to think about it a bit before nodding her head yes. I sighed knowing there is no way out of this I looked at her,"Okay, I'll tell you just-" I once again made a run for it. I jumped off my bed and ran outside. I ran around the whole camp with a very angry and annoyed daughter of Zeus behind.

* * *

 **Me: Haha that's the second time you get chased by Thalia in a day!**

 **Percy: *pouts* I know don't remind me please don't let me get caught in the next chapter, I beg you.**

 **Me: Hmmm we'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi**

 **Hestia: That's it? Hi? Come on where's the energy!?**

 **Me: Huh? Oh Hello and welcome back to The Life of Percy and Artemis J! Is that better?**

 **Hestia: Yes.**

 **Me: Anyways thanks guys for all the encouraging reviews. I was wondering if I should put a like painful past or dramatic future in this story. Or maybe you guys'll like nothing at all. Leave a review saying either Past,Future or nothing. I was going to put past but I wanted you guys to have a little say in this. Then you have till chapter...10 then on chapter 11 I'll tell you my decision. Okay on to the story! Hestia,**

 **Hestia: Yes! I've always wanted to do this! Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own OHO or HoH**

 **Me: (whispers something in Hestia's ear)**

 **Hestia: oops I meant PJO or HoO**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV:**

Ugh why does that stupid Kelp Head always have to run away every time I ask him what happened to him in this camp?! Wow this guy can run really fast! We've been running full speed for hours and I still haven't been able to catch him. Okay that's it it's time for plan B. I put to fingers to my mouth and whistled as loud as I can. All the huntresses came out of cabin 8 and looked over to me. I pointed at the target and they fired. Percy went falling down as arrows with punching gloves hit him. I took my chance and pounced on him. He struggled under me but as soon as he saw no way out he gave in. He sighed and told me everything from Danniel arriving to him catching Annabeth and Danny (in which he cried a little) and then going to the council meeting. I laughed when I heard his and Aphrodite's little argument. When he was done I helped him up and hugged him,"I'm sorry that had to happen. You don't deserve it after all you've been through." I said. He nodded and separated from the hug. We made our way back to cabin 8, Percy of course had his hood on the whole time so no one was able to see his face. When we got to the cabin, Percy grabbed his duffel bag and said,"Um...I gotta go. See you later."before leaving.

 **12:00 am- Thalia's POV:**

Okay now I'm worried for Percy, he's been gone for hours. Ten to be exact. Whatever he went to do shouldn't take ten hours. As I'm thinking this I'm walking to find Milady Artemis. I found her talking to Mr.D I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Not even waiting for her to turn around, I began to say,"Sorry to interrupt Milady but Percy is no where to be found in camp and I think I have a feeling of where he might've gone in the mortal world. She finally turned around and said,"Tell me where." I whispered in her ear before her eyes widened and she flashed us to the destination.

 **Third Person:**

A lone figure sat in the stool in front of a bar's counter as he took a large swig from his fourth bottle of tequila. His eyes bloodshot red from the alcohol, indicating that this man is indeed drunk. The man with dull sea-green eyes looked on as a man tried to inappropriately touch a women, and as the woman tried to push the man away. The green eyed man finally decided he had enough as he got up and pushed the man of the innocent lady. "Come on man the lady already asked ten times for you to leave her alone."the green eyed man slurred. The the man who was previously hitting on the lady turned around and attempted to punch the green eyed man. When he missed he growled, "Damnit Perseus Jackson! You let my girl get away", the man,Percy, just growled back and punched the man on the gut. "Damnit Pete! This is the third girl tonight and I'm getting freakin tired of hearing these poor ladies pleading for you to stop." Percy slurred/mimicked. Pete once again growled and punched Percy on the eye. Percy then lunged at Pete and sent him to the floor with a kick. Pete stood up and spit on the floor, Pete screamed as he charged Percy, who easily ducked and smashed his whole body against the legs of Pete, using his own weight against him, sending him to the floor for the third time tonight. Pete got up and landed a kick on Percy's back. Percy got mad and grabbed the nearest thing which turned out to be a half full bottle and smashed it on Pete's head. This started a full out war between everyone in the bar. Bottles were smashed, heads and noses were broken, and common sense was lost. Percy had Pete up against a wall when he felt a small hand grip his shoulder. He heard a small feminine voice telling him to stop and put the man down. Percy turned around and smiled as he saw a blur of silver and auburn for he was severely drunk and couldn't see very well. He nodded and slowly put the man down and leaned to Pete's ear and slurred,"Your lucky the pretty lady got here and stopped me otherwise no one was going to be able to find you tomorrow. If I ever see you do what you did today again, I will personally drag you down to the pits of hell. Got it?" Pete gulped and slowly nodded. He turned around and slowly nodded as he stumbled to where Artemis is waiting for him. Artemis simply pulled Percy's arm around her shoulder as she transformed to her 18 year old form to match the height of her young guardian. Artemis flashed herself, the drunk 18 year old, and Thalia. Once they arrived at camp Thalia help Percy to cabin 8. Once there Percy ran to the bathroom and vommited for all he's worth. All night Percy stayed awake throwing up two days worth of food. So much for drowning his sorrows.

* * *

 **Percy: *gasps* I got drunk? How on the world was I even allowed into the bar? A-And how is Artemis going to treat me now? She probably thinks I'm just like every male out there!**

 **Me: calm down Percy, everything's going to be fine. Except you may have a huge hangover tomorrow. Well thanks for reading! And sorry for the late posting I was really busy today and barely found time to write! Don't forget about those reviews I asked for earlier if you didn't read the first A/N then go and read it!**


	9. My first and last hangover

**Me: Mwahahahaha Yay I now have a good reason to give you a headache in this story. Don't worry the hunters will take care of you.**

 **Percy: I really should've let you take that nap. Oh boy. Apollo! Get that tank you've been working on ready. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.**

 **Me: oh hoho when I'm done with you your gonna be so messed up your gonna think it's Christmas of 2050. I don't own PJO or HoO. Please don't make me say any more than I need to and DONT FORGET TO VOTE! Leave a review saying you want either a dramatic FUTURE, painful PAST, or NOTHING.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Ugh my head feels like Gaia,all the gods ever to exist, and Kronos decided to step all over it, then throw it in Tartarus before making it take a swim in the river Styx, times like 500,000,000,000! And don't get me started on how it hurts to open my eyes cause of the lights and how it sounds like everyone and thing is screaming in my ear. My back hurts like Hades and I have a black eye. What happened last night? Worst part of it all is I can't remember anything that happened last night. Wow I really need to see someone maybe they'll know. As I sat up my head started to feel like it's spinning. I ignored my dizziness and stumbled to the Big House but not before making sure I have sunglasses to help my eyes and hood was up to hide my identity. On my way to the Big House I literally stumbled upon Thalia. "Oh Thalia thank the Fates I found you! Do you happen to know what happened last night?"I winced at the volume of my voice. My speech came out a little slurred and I don't know why. Thalia scanned me over probably trying to see if I was lying. She nodded her head as if she came to an agreement and smirked evilly at me,"You lost a fight with the hunters and now you owe me 100 in both mortal and drachmas." I gave my _are you serious_ look and she dropped the act. She sighed,"Man I wish I had Travis and Conner's stealing skills. How am I supposed to pay on that bet? Anyways well basically you got drunk,started a war in a bar, and threw up all night." I looked at her not comprehending what she was talking about, "First off, please stop screaming and second, stop lying and tell me the truth already my head hurts like Hades!" I held my head and groaned in pain. She started laughing at me so hard, she fell to the ground holding her sides, crying, and gasping saying,"Oh gods, I can't breathe!"over and over again. I stood over her and said,"Alright laugh it up." After about half an hour Thalia's laughing finally stopped. She stood in front of me and explained everything that happened last night. As she finished her story, we already arrived at the dining pavilion. Every eye was on me as I sat Down next to Artemis on her table, along with the hunt. I ate breakfast with everyone staring at me, their eyes the size of dinner plates and their mouth hung so low i said,"Close your mouths you might catch flies."the hunters,Artemis and Chiron laughed at my joke and laughed even more when the demigods all closed their mouths and blinked a couple of times before looking at their meal. I groaned in pain as my head started to hurt even more because of all the noise. Artemis looked over to me an notice my discomfort as she put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in-well sunglasses-"Are you ok Guardian?"she asked me with real concern and worry in her voice, I just nodded my head not trusting my voice at the moment. She looked at me,"Guardian you really shouldn't have drank all that alcohol. Now your gonna suffer a terrible hangover. And it doesn't help that your on Mr.D's bad side. How about this you will stay inside the cabin with the younger girls and then when I come back I'll have Apollo help you out a little. Deal?"she held out her hand. I nodded and shook it as she pulled me up and wrapped my arm around her shoulders so she can help keep me steady as I walk back to her cabin. Today is going to be a long day...

* * *

 **Five days later-Percy's POV:**

Let me tell you that hangover was terrible. Apollo later in the day came with Artemis and gave me some mix that helped with the hangover. After that incident Artemis decided it's best to keep me with someone from the hunt if I go to the mortal world. You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that we've been treating each other as if we've known each other our whole lives. I have to admit she is beautiful when she's in her 18 year old form. Which she is in that form whenever she's around me. Which is like all the time. _Stop thinking like that Percy! She's a maiden goddess for Zeus'a sake! Your just a low life,heartbroken male/demigod!_ Right now the hunt is stationed somewhere in Colorado. So far, I only got drunk one time after that. Artemis moved my tent next to hers, so that way she can hear if I'm drinking or not. She only lets me have one beer a day now. And when we celebrate the success of a mission,three. Well all in all life here with Thalia,Artemis and the hunters who I consider my sisters is great. They have fully excepted me. The hunters last night dared me to flirt with her when they found out I have s small crush on her. I blushed just at the memory of them doing that. I have till sundown to flirt with her otherwise, they said that they'll tie Artemis and i together and lock us in a room by ourselves and won't let us out till one of us confess our feelings. Well they said they'll help me start. We just got to wait for the right moment. Artemis,for now, went to the city to rescue a young girl. When she comes back,hopefully before my deadline,the girls will start their part of the dare. I was in the middle of waking,with two big buckets filled with water to the rim, when something smushy(?) hit me square on the face. I felt a familiar tug in my stomach as I willed the water from the buckets to clean my face. When I finished I heard a girlish giggle come from my right. I smirked, I can recognize that giggle from anyone. I looked in the direction of where the giggle came from and was able to see Artemis holding a hand to her mouth and a little girl hugging her leg. I looked at the little girl and smiled but instead of her smiling back she shrieked and hugged Artemis's leg even tighter as if her life depended on it. _What happened to her for her to react this way just to a smile? I swear if those mortals touch-_ Artemis cleared her throat, cutting me off of my thoughts. I looked at the little girl and slowly approached her. At first she whimpered,which caused me to grit my teeth, who in the name of the gods can do such a thing to a little girl!? She's too young to go through anything she went through! As if reading my thoughts Artemis grabbed my hand and told me to calm down. I looked into her beautiful silver eyes and nodded. She smiled and knelt down with me to eye level with the little girl. She held out her other hand and placed it on the girls small,petite sized hand. I watched as she smiled at the girl and told her how I was a nice man and a friend of hers. I love the sound of her voice,and that smile of hers makes me melt. I love the way her hand fits perfectly in mine and how gentle she is with the girl. I love her laugh,her smile, gods I even love her voice! Oh what three months can do to a poor low life demigod like me. I have fallen for a maiden goddess! How is this even possible? How am I even getting over Annabeth so quickly? I should thank Artemis later for helping me get over her betrayal.

* * *

 **Me: Well I once again leave you a little cliff hanger. How will the hunters help Percy with his love life? Will Artemis return the feelings? Now don't forget, PAST,FUTURE, or NOTHING. Then if you can please give me an idea on what I can put for past or future. I've got a few ideas myself I wanna see what you think. Keep the reviews coming! Stay tuned to find the answers to the previous questions.**


	10. Feelings are revealed

**Me:Hey! Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I was really,super busy and I didn't have time to post a chapter. Again truly sorry. DONT FORGET TO POST A REVIEW SAYING YOU EITHER WANT A PAINFUL PAST,DRAMATIC FUTURE,or NOTHING. Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep those and the views coming and i promise you I will do my best and make this story more interesting and better!**

 **Thalia: Yay your back. So onto the story. I'm not really sociable so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer. Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

The little girl looked at me and tried for a smile. I smiled back and held her other hand. This little girl is probably a daughter of Athena. Her grey eyes and blonde hair is a dead give away. She reminds me so much of Annabeth it's unbelievable, only difference between their looks is Annabeth's eyes are darker and more mesmerizing. "Hey. What's your name? Mine's Perseus you can call me Percy. That's what my friends call me."she looked up at me and smiled,"M-my name is Amanda, lady Artemis said that I can find a family here."I smiled and released hers and Artemis's hands and stood up,spreading my arms I hollored,"Come on out girls we got a new sister I would like you to meet!"one by one all the hunters jumped off trees and landed on the ground. They smiled at me before gathering round the little girl,Amanda. She looks so adorable! She's got cute baby/chubby cheeks and her eyes would make you do anything she wants you to do. It's like charmspeak for Aphrodite but instead of using her voice, Amanda could just open her eyes. Finally Artemis was able to say,"Welcome to the hunt, the girls you see before you will accept you as their sister and care for you."Amanda looked at Artemis and I and said,"So if their the sisters,and this is a family, are you considered the mom? And are you considered the father?"I blushed and so did Artemis. She laughed and the hunters smirked. Ah so this must be my cue to flirt,"Um..so you mean Artemis Jackson? Hm... I think that has a nice ring to it. Percy and Artemis Jackson."Artemis stopped laughing,much to my disappointment, and looked at me as if I was crazy,"In your crazy dreams,Fish Face!" I smirked,she didn't deny the fact that it sounds catchy,"So you don't deny the fact that you like to be called Artemis Jackson?"she blushed and started to stutter,which let me tell you is adorable to me,"Wh-what?! O-of c-course I do! Me-ugh! Girls I think it's time for bed."there was a chorus of awes and sighs before the hunters gave up and went to bed. Artemis was about to leave when I grabbed her hand, _it's now or never._ I closed my eyes and let out a sigh through my nose,"Artemis can we,can we talk?"she looked at me in the eyes with concern and confusion clearly showing on her face. She seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding her head. I smiled and picked her up bridal style,she shrieked.

 **Artemis's POV:**

When Percy picked me up bridal style i shrieked in surprise but laughed at my reaction. I felt a small flutter in my chest when he pulled me close. I've learned,with a little help of Apollo and Aphrodite, that these feelings are because I have taken a liking to Percy. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck to further secure myself from falling. He ran through the forest,ducking under branches,jumping over logs and puddles and dodging trees. After about fifteen minutes,he stopped and put me down. He's not even panting or sweating! I turned around and saw the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen in my life. We're at the edge of a clearing that leads to a cliff that over looks a water fall. With it being a full moon,makes the scenery look like that of a movie. It's just so,perfect. For some reason,what makes it all that better,is the fact I'm here with Percy. Percy sighed as he sat down on the edge of the cliff,letting his feet dangle. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand,he looked at me and gave me a smile that made me want to melt. Over the last months I've learned to embrace these feelings rather than locking them. Percy looked at me straight in the eyes and grabbed both my hands. He took a deep breath and began talking,"Artemis,I-I. I have fallen helplessly in love with you. I understand that you don't return the feelings. I just couldn't work with you and for the hunt without getting that off my chest. But I do ask if you give me a chance to prove that I am worth your time and heart."I looked at him shell-shocked. With other men I would've already turned him into a jackalope but Percy is...different. Unlike other men,he is loyal,handsome,brave,selfless,and modest. In other words the opposite of what I've held against males. He looked at me and sighed getting up he turned his back to me and said,in a voice barely audible voice,"Well it was worth a shot. I should've known you wouldn't fall for a low life like me. A demigod no less. You deserve someone better than me. A god. A hero. Like they say. If you love her,let her go,if she comes back,it was meant to be. I guess Aphrodite holds something against me for love treating me this way-"he didn't finish because I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. At first he didn't respond but then he leaned into the kiss and pushed me so my back is against a tree. When we parted I looked into his eyes,"Listen to me. Don't you ever,ever say you don't deserve me. Am i clear?"he looked at me and nodded understanding that if he didn't he would be in serious trouble. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine,flashing us back to our camping grounds.

* * *

 **Well hope you liked it. Chapter was a little short and I'm sorry bout that. I was told I should put a little more feelings into my story and I tried but I think I messed up a little. I'm not really a romantic type of girl so maybe next chapter I'll ask a friend or relative to help in that department. Don't forget to vote! Oh and keep those encouraging reviews coming believe it or not I actually read em because I like to see what my readers think I'm missing or over doing. See y'all next chapter! Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: well in this chapter I'm going to be leaning more to the dramatic future side to see how you guys like it. I got an idea from a guest and i think it's actually a really good one. Maybe I'll add another tragedy later on in the story. Who knows I'm still writing this story. I like to go with the flow.**

 **Thalia: Yeah well the flo** **w is telling you to start the story already!**

 **Me: Geez okay I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Artemis's POV:**

When we got to camp we were immediately bombarded with questions. Courtesy of the hunters and mostly Thalia. The questions were among the lines of;

 _EEEP! Are you guys together now?_

 _Did she say yes?_

 _Did-how was the kiss?_

I blushed at the last one. Wow so I guess telling the hunters won't be so hard after all. I don't even think we need to tell em because they already know. After a while,Percy and I let go of the others hand and went to our separate tents for some shut eye. The next day,we packed up camp and headed back for New York. I didn't really walk because Percy took the form of a large,4 feet tall wolf with Raven black hair and a single grey streak going down his side,and let me ride on his back as i petted the space between his ears. A few miles before we reached the border of New York,we were ambushed.

 **Percy's POV:**

I shifted back to my human form and pressed button that's on my right leather vambrace. Now instead of bare skin under my bandolier I have on a black chest plate made of chaos silver. On my left hand formed a dark,black sheild also made of Chaos silver. I pulled riptide from the pouch hung on my belt and uncapped it. My blade sprung free in all its glory and i went to what I like to call demon mode. I slashed,stabbed,blocked,parried,executed,and a bunch of other things I saw a random dracanae try to stab Thalia from the back,"NO!"I shouted as I put myself between her and the dracanae right before she thrust her spear. The spear was able to go through my armor and pierce a huge hole in the middle of my stomach. I looked down in shock and pulled the spear out. I am so angry,that's when all I saw was red. I growled and banged my sheild on her head,temporarily putting her in a daze,spun her around and put her body against my sheild as I slit her throat. Her body;dust. I spun around and slashed at a monster in the gut,before slicing him in half. Five more monster charged me at once. I held my sheild up behind me above my head and blocked an attack from behind as I stabbed a monster in front of me and pulled my sword out from its side and turned around and sliced the monster who had previously tried to decapitate me. I then spun around and brought Riptide down on yet another monster. That's number fifty two. I slashed and stabbed completely ignoring the searing pain coming from the middle of my torso. A cyclops hit me in the head with a club,only making me angrier. Two seconds later,he was dust. When we were(haha www)done with our mini battle slash ambush,I walked up to Artemis a little dizzy and light headed. I had to lean on a tree but the dizziness and light headedness only got worse. To the point where I saw the whole world spinning. Artemis noticed this and said something but I couldn't hear her because I fell to the ground. Unconsciousness taking over my body as I fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **Thalia's POV:**

Artemis and I noticed how Percy wasn't looking so good so she asked him if he was okay. Instead of answering,he hit the ground with a large thud and blacked out. A pool of blood started to grow under his upper body. _Vlacas!_ I cursed myself in Greek. He took that spear for me! And kept on fighting! He's fainted from blood loss! Artemis ran to Percy's side and started searching for a pulse. Thank the gods she found one! Gods Percy really has a problem with coma! He just had a small one a few months ago! Artemis looked up at the sky,"Apollo get over here now! It's super urgent and I need your help!"she called out to her brother. Almost right after she said that a gold light appeared signaling the arrival of Apollo. Almost. By the time he got here,Percy lost so much blood he's looking paler than Nico. And that's saying a lot. Apollo looked like he was about to make a joke about Milady needing him but once he saw Percy,he freaked. See,him and Percy have a brotherly relationship,so when one of them see the other hurt,they freak. Apollo ran to Percy and started some procedures on him. Once done,he picked Percy up bridal style and frantically asked for the nearest river,lake,ocean or pond. It hurts me to see Percy this way because of me. I mean if I was more careful then he wouldn't be like this. I followed as Milady led Apollo to a nearby river. Once we reached there, Apollo literally threw Percy into the river and started sending golden pulses into it. He told Artemis something and she started doing the same. The river started to get a gold and red tint to it due to the amount of blood Percy is loosing. He is half immortal so gold for ichor and red for blood. "Come on Percy come on!"I silently chanted. Minutes passed by and so far nothing. I can't loose him! He's like a brother to me. More than Jason. We're like brother and sister in all but blood. Milady and Apollo pulled him out of the water. I jumped on top of him and started shaking him violently,"Come on Percy wake up!Wake up!"I yelled as I slapped him. I know but if I slap him then he would at least say ow and then I'll know he's okay. Apollo yelled in frustration and started hitting his head on a tree repeatedly I would worry for his brain but sometimes I wonder if he even has one. "You know you shouldn't do that. You could get a head cuncussion."spoke the undeniable voice of Percy. Apollo stopped hitting his head on a tree,"Yeah well you try to lose-PERCY!"he ripped me off of Percy and gave him a brotherly hug. "Took ya long enough."I mumbled to him under his breath. When Apollo was done Artemis hugged Percy. She refused to let go though so I joined her in it. After a few minutes I let go and had to pull Artemis off of him to let my poor cousin breath. Once all the hugging and crying was over Apollo decided it was best if he brought Percy to his temple to recover from,three broken ribs,a pieced lung,a head concussion and a bunch of other things he got during battle. Artemis and I of course didn't want to leave Percy's side so he summoned his sun chariot and it took form of a bus. Percy's eyes widened and he frantically yelled,"Don't let Thalia drive! Or Apollo. Let Artemis I trust her to not crash it or anything."I laughed when I remembered when Apollo let me drive. We had to knock Percy out to be able to put him in the bus. Soon the hunters joined us and Artemis helped me drive to the Empire State Building. During the drive to Olympus, I couldn't help but glance over at the sleeping Percy. How he looks like he's in pain. He wouldn't be like that if it weren't for my ignorance of that stupid dracanae. Ugh!

* * *

 **Me: well that's all for today. Sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday it's just that my family is going on a trip and I needed to pack my stuff. Due to this trip I won't be able to post/update as frequent as I was before. I promise you guys I will definitely try my best to post at least two to three chapters a week. So anybody who voted said future and I'm definitely going to do that. So until next time,see you soon!**


	12. Food!

**Me: Hello fellow readers! Thanks for all the great reviews! Eleven chapters and not a single bad review. Do you guys really think I'm that good?! Thanks for all the great review you guys have no idea how much it means to me. So in this chapter Percy is gonna go through something extreme I hope you guys like it, I wanted to make it to where Percy's hiding something and this is the best way for me. It's dramatic,and I personally like it. So sorry but I don't have any characters to help with the disclaimer, here it goes*clears throat* Hero of Olympus in disguise (me) does not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Apollo's POV:**

 _Oh no! Percy please. Don't fail me now. You just got together with my lil sis! Come on you've faced Kronos and Gaia for my father's sake! You can't die from some severe internal and external bleeding! Your a hero you've got to go down in a fight!_ These thoughts were going through my head as I was hooking Percy up to a few machines. He's like the little bro I never had!(Don't tell Hermes I thought that). Percy started groaning. _Artemis. Artemis._ You idiot! He's going through intense pain,who wouldn't want their girlfriend with 'em? I closed my eyes and reached out for Arty. I told her that she can come into the room and she was so happy she can come, I'm pretty sure she jumped to the moon. The next minute she was here looking around the room frantically. I mentally face palmed and turned her around,pointing her head the other way towards Percy. She gasped when she saw the state he's in and ran to his side. I started to wash the sweat,monster dust,grime, and blood off of him using a sponge and bucket of water that I had summoned. This is going to be some depressing month.

-Hello! My name's Line Break and I...Break lines?-

It's been weeks since Percy was sent into a coma. His heart rate shows that he could wake any minute now. _BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_ I slapped the alarm on my whatch. That, my friends is the alarm that goes off when someone's awake. And the only person I put it on is...Percy! Percy's awake Percy's awake, I chanted in my head. I flashed myself along with Artemis into Percy's room, super happy that my bro was finally awake. This calls for celebration! Arty was the first to reach Percy. She threw herself into his strong arms and hug him so tight he turned purple. When she got off him it was my turn to hug him. I gave him a 'manly' hug and shook his hand. "You,my good sir and future brother-in-law,(he blushed when I said that)are officially the achiever of the impossible and unthinkable I mean,you get hit on the head and stabbed and only go into a coma for five weeks? That's cool. No wonder why people call you hard headed!", he rolled his eyes at my joke and chatted with Artemis.

* * *

 ***Three weeks later/Percy's fifth month with the hunt* Percy's POV:**

After I woke up the hunt came and hugged me telling me how they were glad I'm alive. So we of course went back to hunting and were ambushed,again two weeks and five days later. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged down to Tartarus for eternal punishment. I remember that day as if it we're yesterday...

 **Flashback:**

i had just finished decapitating a dracanae when I heard someone call me from behind. I turned around and felt a sharp pain on the back of my head knowing me out.

 **End-**

Later on I woke up with a bag over my head and a spear at my back. I was pushed into Tartarus and into shackles that hold my hands together meeting above my head. Later on Kronos walked in and gave me a smile,"Well well well lookie who we have here. Why,it's the 'Savior of Olympus' he has come to have some play time with his grandfather. Well lucky for you playtime starts now."he came up to me and I spit in his face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me plead for my life. Which is very un-hero like. He closed his eyes and slowly wiped my spit off his face. He smiled evilly at me and pulled out a super hot,sharp dagger. That is when I felt what true pain feels like. We spent hours 'playing'. For the past two days I've been whipped, stabbed, punched, burned, and harassed. Time here in Tartarus is different than on earth. It could be one hour here and one minute there or the other way around. Why do i have such terrible luck? Can anything ever go my way?!

Right now I'm still shackled about two feet off the ground with both my hands above my head. There isn't an inch on my body that doesn't have a scar,wound,blood or burn mark. Here in Tartarus it's been a century since my arrival. The only part of my body that doesn't have any scars or burns is my face. No my face is bruised and bloody. I'm covered in so much blood and ichor it looks like I took a bath in it. Everything hurts. It even hurts when I breath meaning he either broke a rib or two of mine, or all of them. As long as those I love are safe,I'll put up with his torture. Kronos walked in my "room" and walked up to me,"Hello _grandson,_ for your century anniversary I've decided to give a present."he turned around and a cyclops passed him a gold blade that seems to glow. "This blade was made from the remains of my sythe and dipped in the river Styx so with just a touch the person will feel extreme pain. But I'm not that mean so instead I'll do this,"he took the knife and started carving something into my arm. When he was finished he moved on to my other arm then my back. On my back I could feel him making a tally. A tradition, every day after my 'session' he adds another tally. The tally chart has taken over my whole left side of my back. When he was done,he spit in my face,laughed and left the room,closing the door behind him,leaving me in total darkness. My head hung so low it's over my chest. A bright orange light filled the room. Wait that only happens when,"Hello? Aunt Hestia? If that's you I beg you to please not look."a bright glow covered me and I was unshackled with a white dress shirt and black dress pants and leather shoes. "Okay",I said and was engulfed in a hug,"Percy! Oh you don't know how long we've been looking for you! Artemis is worried sick! Come lets go to my palace and then I'll call Artemis as you patch yourself up."I pulled out of the hug and nodded. So they have been looking for me. I wonder how long it's been in the over world. I'm just glad they found me it doesn't even matter. I can get back to water,television,food! Oh how I've missed food. And water. I tugged on my sleeves to hide the scars and grabbed Hestia's hand. We were engulfed in flames and teleported out of Tartarus. Hestia showed me to the bathroom and left to cook some dinner. I locked the door and faced the mirror. Slowly I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, wincing at the feeling of some wounds reopening. Wow I knew it was bad but not this bad. I mean there's no pure skin it's either cut,burn or scar I see. On one arm Kronos wrote "Property of Kronos" and on the other he wrote "Coward" and "Mistake". I grabbed some bandage wrap and wrapped my whole chest and mid section like a shirt. Then I got some more and wrapped my arms with it. This hurts a lot. I don't think I'll be able to cover all this up. But i have to try. I put my shirt back on and buttoned it up. I also buttoned the cuff so that they don't go up as much. I cleaned my hands and walked to the kitchen. As I arrived I looked over at Aunt Hestia and she was setting the table,

"Here let me hel-"

"No,no you sit down and let me take care of it. You've been through enough already. Fortunately Artemis is not busy so she should be able to join us for dinner. Have a seat I made spaghetti with garlic bread and orange juice."

i nodded not wanting to anger my hostess any more than I probably already did and sat down at one of the two edges of the table. Once I sat down carefully to not touch my back, Hestia served me a large plate of a huge mountain of spaghetti with cheese, garlic bread, and a cup of orange juice. I wasted no time in digging in. This food is so good I feel like I'm in Elysium. If I had to choose between my mom's blue cookies and Aunt Hestia's good cooking, I'd never be able to choose. As I was eating there was a knock on the door,"I'll get it you continue eating."exclaimed Hestia. I didn't say anything I just continued eating. Hestia chuckled at my antics and left to find who's at the door. I took a big gulp of my orange juice and continued attacking my food. The last time I ate was a century ago right before entering Tartarus. I wonder how long it's been here. Probably a year or two. If the gods were still looking for me than definitely no more than at least five years. I wonder how Thalia's doing. And Nico and Grover. Especially Artemis.

* * *

 **"Love can consign us to hell or to paradise, but it always takes us somewhere." — Paulo Coehlo**

 **Me: How will Artemis react to Percy's predicament? Will he ever be able to trust anyone ever again? Find out next time on(drum roll) THE LIFE OF PERCY AND ARTEMIS J!**


	13. Home Sweet Home, Almost

**Me: Hello thanks for all the great reviews guys. So... How's life? Nah just joking. What do you guys think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Awesome? Great? Terrible? Horrible? Addicting? I want you to tell me in the reviews section. So far all the reviews have been good so i just hope it stays that way.**

 **Poseidon: Yes,yes we all do but can we get to the story please I want to see what happens to my son. And I swear to all the gods if you kill him off, I will tear you apar-**

 **Me: Uh.. You do realize that there might be people out there that are not age appropriate to be reading what you were about to say?**

 **Possidon: I would like to apologize for my previous actions. Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

I continued eating as I caught only phrases of the conversation between lady Hestia and the person at the door:

"-hy did you ca-"

"-cause I have a sur-"

"-at is it?"

"A surprise."

I looked down at my plate and cup, the results;empty. Wow I finished my whole plate and yet I'm still hungry, no I'm _starving._ So in order to satisfy my hunger I got up and served myself another cup of juice and more spaghetti. As I was serving the last spoon on my plate,"Percy?", I froze in my position and tried my hardest to not turn around in fear of being taken to Kronos again. Instead I closed my eyes, "Yes?"I called out to the person behind me. Instead of getting a verbal response, I got a hug from the back. I visibly tensed up and looked over my shoulder to see Hestia. She smiled a small smile and mouthed one word. _Artemis._ Artemis. "Artemis?",Hestia simply nodded and I turned around. Sure enough my attacker was Artemis. Again I wonder how long it's been in the real world. A year? Maybe two, or three? Needless to say I hugged her back,"ARTEMIS!",after a couple of minutes we let go. I sat down and continued eating and drinking as Artemis and Hestia talked. I hate to admit it but I think I ate like half the pot of spaghetti and Artemis and Hestia ate the other half. Well I'm not full, but I guess you can say I'm satisfied. We went to the living room and I asked questions as they answered. "So anything interesting happen while I was er, gone? How long was I gone? I mean where I was,it's been a century",at these questions and statement the two looked uneasy. Arty looked at Hestia and she nodded. "Well, my father decided to make the campers that fought during both wars half immortal. That includes the following: Clarrise,Chris,Annabeth,Stoll Brothers,Jason,Piper,Reyna,Frank,Hazel,Nico,Hyla,Leo-he was found,Will, and ect. You get the gist. And for how long you've been gone...you'vebeengonefortenyears!",I looked at her clearly puzzled,"What?"she took a deep breath and started again,"You've been gone for ten years."she said slowly so that a fifth grader can understand. I just sat there looking at her as if she had grown two more heads. "TEN YEARS?!",I finally shouted. Both Artemis and Hestia visibly winced and looked at each other as though that wasn't the worse news yet. "That's not all"of course it's not it never is,"your parents, they were killed in a monster frenzy a couple of years after you went missing. A few days after they were killed their bodies were discovered by one of your friends when they went to go visit since they were nearby. I'm sorry Percy but your parents are in Elysium now. Nico and Hades have both confirmed that they are."I stared in horror at the people before me. My mom,dead? My precious mother, the only person who has ever cared for me...simply dead? And Paul-I killed them. If I didn't live there for so long the monsters wouldn't have fought my scent. Oh gods, I killed my family! The monsters went to their house looking for me and I wasn't even there to protect them. I'm the worst child anyone can ever have. Sally's dead, because of me. If I simply stayed away from them the monsters wouldn't have gone to her home and killed her. She would be having a nice peaceful dinner right now with Paul of it weren't for me-"PERCY!", Hestia waved her hand in front of my face. Artemis pulled me into a hug but I didn't move. I stayed so stiff it was like a wooden plank was screwed to my back. Or a metal rod. No right now I feel like a spear pierced half my heart my lungs. Because before, my mom was everything to me she was my world. My reason to live. That was before but now I only have Artemis and if anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do. I hugged Artemis as if she was my life line. Which to me she is. I held her and cried into her neck as she tried to comfort me by rubbing soothing circles on my back and saying stuff like, I'm here, and, Don't worry. After that Artemis took me to camp half blood where I got a little surprise,"Hey everybody look! It's sea scum, it's the coward of the century, weakling of Greek history, it's PEEERRRCCCYYY JAAACKSSONN!",Danniel said in a talk show host way. Everybody in camp jumped him for disrespecting me but I just stood there,lost in memory lane. Before my memory can get too vivid, Danny punched me in the stomach,reopening both physical and figurative wounds. I clutched my stomach and looked down,blood. "What you gonna do Jackson? Huh? Gonna go cry to your pathetic excuse for a mommy? Like the little baby that you are?!"when he called my mother pathetic, something in me snapped. It's like the demon side of me took control,power rolled off me in waves,tsunamis. I yelled and pushed him against a cabin wall and held him five feet high by his shirt,"Dont you ever,ever call my mother pathetic or anything bellow what she should be praised for. You here me?!-punch-Don't-punch/kick-you-slap-ever-throw to floor-talk-jump on top of him-about my mother-now just continue punching,kicking,slapping,spitting-ever again do you hear me?! Or I would make you wish you were in Tartarus when I'm done with you!",by now five campers were trying to get me off him,"You don't know what I've been through! If anything I have the right to at least shed one tear for my lost mother. You haven't earned at least half that right you hear me! I bet the only real quest you've been-"all the sudden the five campers stopped trying to pull me off and instead someone hugged me from behind. "Why don't we just go to the cabin and leave this whole mess behind eh? He's not worth your time. Besides we got to patch you up before you run out. Chiron will take care of Danniela.",I smiled when Artemis called Daniel Daniela. I nodded and slowly got off Daniel. With one arm clutch in my stomach and the other around Artemis shoulders,I limped alongside Artemis to her cabin. Once I sat down she tried to patch me up but I wouldn't let her unbutton my shirt. So she settled for setting me in a bathtub and locking her personal bathroom door. I unbuttoned my shirt and looked at the multiple sword,dagger,knife and glass wounds then at the ones Daniel reopened. I then followed the same procedure as before in Hestia's palace. I looked around the bathroom and saw something I haven't seen in a while. My cloak. How was Artemis able to get a hold of that? Last time I checked it was ripped off me during the battle that took me to Tartarus. Oh well doesn't matter. Well, time to go say hi to everyone. I buttoned my shirt and walked out the bathroom. When I walked out I was crowded by all the hunters. And when I say all I mean all like I'd say between twenty and forty. So maybe thirty. All screamed Percy! but none more audible than Thalia,Amanda,and Amy (one of the girls I rescued during my four months). Luckily Arty came to my rescue,"Okay okay girls that's enough he just came back from-er...somewhere no one should ever go. He needs rest. Besides its bedtime for the whole camp anyways. You could ask your questions in the morning."there was a chorus of Awes and I'm not tired but either way everyone went to bed. I went to sleep in cabin 3 while Artemis Thalia and the hunters sleep in cabin 8.

 **Third Person: 1 am_**

Screams could be heard coming from a male early in the morning in cabin 3. Screams of pain and terror. Horror and agony. "AHHHHHH, MAKE IT STOP! HELP! ARTEMIS THALIA HELP! IT HURTS."the screams continued and almost immediately the sound of a door opening and slamming shut along with two sets of footsteps running across the field to reach the boy in agony. The boy in the nightmare. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

* * *

 **Me: Well, what do you think? Also I was thinking do you guys want to know what happened to Percy in Tartarus or should I just leave that out I was thinking like adding in flashbacks whenever something happens or I could make it to where Percy has like two personalities. Like one good and one bad.**

 **Percy: I think you should add flashbacks it makes the story more interesting and dramatic. And I'd like to see my father in the next chapter please.**

 **Me: Sorry I forgot to add him in this chapter. Bye! See you next chapter. Oh and I made another story, a challenge from DarkGamer159, go check out the preview.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Sorry for those who don't like the cliff hangers. What happened was that I wanted to get some opinions in and well thought it was a good idea to end the chapter there. Again sorry if you don't like it but I t** **hink some people do. I honestly like the suspense. But enough about cliff hangers, I do plan on having artemis and Thalia find out about the scars but not in the way of them walking in while he's dressing up or something. I was thinking more of like during one of Percy's rages. Or mabe when he turns into a wolf they see the scars. To be honest I don't know. I'll choose what's best for the story.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:Dream**

 _I was still in my chains when a whip made contact with the skin on my back. Going past the epidermis and dermis to my hypodermis(or past the first and second layer of skin to the third). The whip hit its mark for the hundredth time that day and for the thousandth time I screamed in hopelessness and pain. The laughter of Kronos's haunting me. He looked at my back,"Oops, accidentally went over the tally chart. Don't worry your skin will be good as new when I'm done with you. Ooooooh that rhymed!",Kronos laughed and braught out a searing metal rod and put it over my skin, sealing the wound so that you only see a red line, a scar that will stick with me for the rest of my life, like the rest. Was it all a dream? Being found by Hestia and taken home to Artemis? It can't be, I lost hope after the fifthy-second year here. This is a dream,"HELP!",I called out in the dream,in real life I don't know if I even said anything. "Ah,everyone has a breaking point,Perseus."Kronos stated,"We just need to find yours. Another round."after his last word the whip made contact with my hypodermis again. That may seem impossible but in Tartarus anything that has to do with torture,anything is possible. Another cry of pain escaped my lips,just a whimper. It's a shame when you've been beaten so much,your body becomes numb to pain._

 **Dream end-Percy's POV:**

I was shaken awake by Artemis. She looked at me along with Thalia with a look of worry and curiosity. Luckily I went to sleep with pants and a long sleeve shirt. Sorry girls but you won't be able to see em scars tonight,hopefully. Artemis put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched,she touched a fresh scar. "It's okay Percy, I'm here for you. Your all right,in Camp Half-Blood,with Thalia your friends and I."Artemis tried to comfort me. The truth is,I'm scared,scared for them,scared for what might come for me. Scared for everyone. I'm even scared of myself. I almost killed a man today. No matter how much I believe he deserved it,his life,his string belongs to the Fates. And if the Fates believe it's his time,then I would not like his blood to be spilled on my hands,and his death shouldn't be because of me. I almost killed Daniel Flore. The only thing I was thinking about when I was giving Daniel the beating of his life was _Kill_ _Kill_ _Kill._ And if I'm gonna be honest with myself, I was bloodthirsty. Thirsty for Daniel's blood to be exact. Thalia jarred me from my thoughts by laughing a nervous laugh,"Well if you want we can stick with you for the night?", this suggestion sounded more like a question than a statement. Artemis held my hand and looked at me in the eyes,clearly showing me that she is there for me. Not trusting my voice I only nodded. Thalia slept on the top bunk while Artemis and I slept in the bottom,enjoying each others presence. For the rest of the night,I slept with out nightmares. It's like Artemis scares them away. The next morning I woke up refreshed and energized. I got up carefully to not wake up the two sleeping girls in the room, luckily after a certain incident my cabin has its own bathroom so I don't have to worry of others seeing the scars. Honestly speaking,if Thalia and Artemis find out about them it would be like a huge burden taken off my shoulders. Once I got off the bed, I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off before going to my dresser and grabbing a clean,no blood stained,shirt with black jeans and black combat boots.i was about to open the door to the bathroom when..."Percy?",I stopped moving and turned around,"It's okay you can go back to sleep I'm just gonna take a quick shower.",Artemis sat up and looked at me,"Oh gods,what happened to you? Where'd you get those scar from?", _Uh-oh_ was my only thought. With Artemis's words getting louder and louder Thalia started to awaken. I tried to run to the bathroom but they just followed me in knowing I was trapped. I looked around with eyes wide, looking like prey running for its life from the predator. Artemis slowly stepped forward and kissed me. All my fears,simply gone. How is it possible she can do this to me,make me feel this way? She steps into the room and I immediately feel safe. After the kiss her and Thalia decided to let me shower before they ask me any questions. Once they left I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, for a few minutes I just stood there,relishing the feeling of the water sinking into my skin and washing away the blood. After that I shampooed and conditionered and left. Dressed fixed my untamable jet black hair, and put my cloak on,hoping I could use the Mist to convince everyone that I'm still dead. I don't want anyone to know of my identity yet. I stepped out the bathroom and saw the awaiting faces of Artemis,Thalia and Poseidon. Wait, _Poseidon_?! "Dad!"I called him out,he smiled a real,big smile and opened his arms I ran to his arms and hugged him back. "Oh, my son your home!",his voice was muffled into my shoulder but I understood. Artemis and Thalia smiled at the site of my dad and I reuniting. When he put me down,he looked around and finally realized we're not alone,"Uh,son,what is Artemis doing in your cabin? Oh no don't tell me you got in trouble already. I mean I understand Thalia being here I mean you guys are like brother and sister,but Artemis?", well at least this will help them forget the scars. I started rubbing the back of my neck,"Um,she came to give me my cloak back,as you can see,oh and to give me the list of chores that I have to do next week."he looked at me then Artemis and finally Thalia. He doesn't seem so convinced but I hope he takes the bait for now. He nodded and smiled at me. "Well,this is great news! If you excuse me,I'm going to inform the council of what has happened today. And don't think for a minute I will let that Daniela Flore get away with what he did yesterday. He insulted you and that's something that the Olympians won't let go. We all favor you,so I recommend you put that cloak of yours on because we're going to have a meeting and I need you to bring the demigods. Don't worry I already used the Mist to have all the demigods at camp,excluding the hunters,of what happened yesterday. See you in a few.",he said before flashing off. I put up the hood of my cloak and nodded to Artemis and Thalia. Thalia and I flanked Artemis in like a triangle,her in front,me to the left a little back and Thalia to her right a little back. We followed Arty to the dinning pavilion and there we found all the campers. We picked up all the cabin leaders and Daniel. Daniel was put in celestial bronze cuffs. With a nod to Chiron,we flashed to the middle of the throne room. I pushed Daniel to kneel before the gods before taking my stand next to Artemis's throne. Thalia did the same thing on the left. I stood like a body guard and Arty grew to her full godly height and sat on her throne. "Daniel Flore, you have been brought before the gods for your actions to Lady Artemis's guardian. Do you deny this?",Zeus started. Daniel looked at me and quickly got up,he slowly walks to me and elbows me super hard right on a very super fresh stab that I had just finished healing from,I bent over and coughed up blood,"This guy can't even take a punch! How is he guardian?! I'm the hero I should be the one beside Arty at all times!",by now Ares and Heaphestus were holding him back. Artemis seemed to get mad from something he said because she shrunk to her human size and slapped Daniel real hard on the face. Apollo came running to me and sent a golden pulse through my body,"I'm sorry but I have to do it,if not you'll die. The cut is infected.",I looked at him and started shaking my head ferociously,I started trying to push his hands away but dad and Thalia pinned my arms to the ground. "No! Don't do it!",too late,Apollo took my cloak off including the hood and unbuttoned my bloody red shirt. When he removed my clothing I swear I heard a gasp. When Apollo was done all the gods and demigods stared at my torso,or more specifically the scars for you can barely find a patch of untouched skin on my body. Apollo snapped himself out of it and go to work,cleaning the cuts and burns,healing the bruises. He tried to get rid of some scars but couldn't,because what they don't know is I'm cursed. Cursed to relive every night and day in that hell hole in my dreams,cursed to feel the pain I inflict on anyone times 1.7 billion and the pain people inflict on me,even if it's a little pinch,and cursed to live with the insanity Kronos left me with. With the pain going to my head,I passed out. **(Thought of ending it here but I guess I'll add a little more for you guys)** A few hours later Apollo splashed water on my face and woke me up. Artemis summoned a small chair for me to sit on. Thanks a lot Apollo now I have to deal with the demigods. I looked at the faces of:

Will S.

The Stoll Brothers

Katie G.

Clarisse R

Piper

Leo V.

Annabeth C.

Nico A.

and the two more new cabin leaders. I sighed as I sat down and explained to them the past ten and a half years of my life. Of course leaving out what I experienced in Tartarus and my relationship with Artemis.

* * *

 **Me: thanks for reading hope you guys have a good day! Oh and I started a new story-Don't worry I'll still work on this one! But yeah it was a challenge created by DarkGamer159. The story is called DarkGamer159's Pertemis Challenge. Go check it out. The first chapter shows you what the challenge is,then I will start with the actual story. Tell me what you think of this story so far. Is it good? Bad? Oh and should I have Annabeth realize her mistake and want Percy back? Should I make Percy a god? Leave your suggestions and what you think should happen in a review, and/or leave your thoughts. Bye!**


	15. Prepare for Tonight's Date

**Me: Hiya! It's me again with another chapter for your beloved story. Sorry for taking so long**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

So now they know the truth. I was never dead. I became guardian of the hunt and they were tricked using the Mist that I went to the gods begging for death. I was slapped, hugged, and jumped on (long story). The rest of the seven and my friends were also told. "Well, I think that's enough for today, I will take my guardian and the hunt back to my palace and we shall continue this some other day. Percy.", I followed Artemis out the room and back to her palace. On the way, a bunch of goddesses, and nymphs hugged me while the gods clapped me on the back, much to the annoyance of Artemis for all the females getting close. I held Artemis's hand on the way to her palace to show that we're both taken. I know a little possessive of me but hey, after getting kidnapped for over 10 years, give me a break! So anyways when we got to her palace we went to her room and fell asleep in each others arms. After a few hours of sleeping I woke up and stared at the beautiful woman in my arms. A few minutes after, Artemis started showing signs of waking up. She turned around onto her side to face me and smiled. "How did you sleep?", she closed her eyes and mumbled. I smiled back at her and started rubbing her arm, "Mmm? Oh fine. No bad dreams. I don't think I even dreamed. Which is all new to me. You know I love you right?", I rambled,

"Yes, and I love you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, considering how I'm not that handsome, and I'm full of scars, I wouldn't be surprised if no one even wanted to look at me. Of course there's also the fact that I could die, and you being immortal and all..."

"Hey! Don't use that crazy talk with me. I love you for who you are, not for looks for me that's just an added bonus. Besides I don't need to be Aphrodite when I say that now with you having all those scars, I'm going to be chasing away every girl in a 50 mile radius of you. I also think it makes you more attractive. Especially since you are, well built."

"Well, nice to know how most women think. I think. You know if there were ever a day where I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" she opened her eyes and looked at me, instead of saying something, she kissed me, "So I take that as a yes?", "I would ask you what took you so long! And yes, a million times over and over." She answered. "That's nice to know, now I have some plans ready for tonight. I know you don't like socializing so that's why we are doing it here. It a nothing fancy, well not _that_ fancy anyways. Umm, mind if I take a shower?", I pointed to a door. She looked over and smiled, "No, of course I don't. You stink.", she crinkled her nose in a way that makes her look super adorable. I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up and heading for the shower, after grabbing a new set of clothing. I was careful not to stretch because most of my wounds still need to heal. After showering, I created another "shirt" with wrapping band aids, and put on a white button up shirt with blue jeans and black, shiny dress shoes. After about fifteen minutes of trying to tame my untamable hair, I got out the bathroom and looked over at the bed to find it empty. Well almost empty. There's a note,

 _"Percy,_

 _I went to check on the girls (the hunt) feel free to roam around my palace. Whatever you do please stay out of trouble. Hestia came, she asked for you but I told her that you were with the hunt._

 _-Artemis"_

Well at least now I have something to do. I wonder what Hestia wants. Probably wants to just talk, ever since I asked Zeus to give her and Hades their thrones back, they've been acting like I was their friend, always asking if I needed a favor, or if I needed anything to ask them. It's nice and all but, it's a little over whelming. Any who's, maybe I can ask Hestia for a few cooking tips. I grabbed the keys to the palace and two minutes later, I was on my way to aunt Hestia's palace. When I arrived, I fixed myself up before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, "Uh, it's Percy. May I come in?" came my intelligent response. I heard the sound of a locking clicking and the door knob twisting before seeing the door open.

 **Hestia's POV:**

I unlocked the door and let him in. "Percy! How are you? Please take a seat, I made orange chicken with rice and beans." I said. The truth is, sometimes I wish he were my son, I mean I already treat him as one. We took a seat in my dining room and started eating. He once again, ate as if he hadn't eaten in centuries, but in this case, that actually happened. Poor boy, never gets a break from anything. The Fates are using him as their play toy. I'm not usually like this but with Percy, I always become like a protective mother, or sister.

"So, Lady Hestia, I heard you were looking for me?",

"For the sake of the gods Percy, please call me Aunt. It's the least I could do after all, you did give Hades and I our thrones back. I bet he'd be saying the same right now if he were here. I already treat you as my son."

"Wouldn't that make you my mom?" he questioned. Uh oh.

"Well, that's up to you. I know I can never replace your biological mother, for she was a great women and gods forbid the day comes when someone tries to say other wise and replace her, but I would very much like it if I could become, a motherly figure towards you." I said, hope clearly showing in my eyes. He got up, and hugged me very tightly, "Thanks, Mom." needless to say I was over joyed when I heard that. The rest of dinner was a little, uneventful. Only that he asked for a few cooking tips and if I know where he could get a suit on Olympus. Let's just say he wasn't at all happy when he got his answer for the latter. Why on Earth would he need a suit? Hmmm. "One last thing Percy before you go, in order to make my little, er, adoption official I need to do one little thing. I, Heastia, Goddess of the Hearth, herby accept Perseus Jackson, Son of Posedion as my son. May he gain the powers of the hearth and of that a child of mine would gain." I chanted. He smiled at me and waved good bye before heading for a certain, very pink palace.

 **Third Person: Aphrodite's Palace on Olympus**

A very fit and well built teenager with messy black hair and sea-green eyes stood at the door of a palace that belongs to THE Goddes of Love, Aphrodite. He warily and cautiously knocked on the pink door and waited no more than 0.025 seconds for the door to be thrown open with such force, he thought it was broken off it's hinges,

"Percy! What a lovely surprise, finally decided to take my offer?"

"Uh, no. Actually I-"

"Who is it?"

"Excuse me I-"

"I know your little secret. You're in loooove! Who's the lucky girl hmm? Thalia? Some other girl from the hunt? Someone from cam-?"

"Eeeew! Thalia's like a sister to me! And I just came here to ask if you have a suit I could borrow." Percy interrupted. Aphrodite looked at him

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay I give up! I'll admit who i have a crush on if you give me a suit."

"Yay! Okay, here you go." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a classic business suit appears in a plastic bag in Percy's arms.

"Er... Um, Thalia? Bye!" Percy ran out the door of the palace and ran for the hills, or in this case, Artemis's palace. When he got there, he got to work. He put the suit away in a closet of Artemis's bedroom and summoned steak, potato, green beans, and red wine. The ingredients of course uncooked. He put an apron on and put a little oil in a pan before seasoning the steaks, and putting them in. He then peeled the potatoes, seasoned them, and made mashed potatoes. He also got to work with the green beans while putting the red wine in a wine cooler he summoned using the powers Chaos gave him. When the food was done and ready, he washed his hands, showered, and changed into the suit Aphrodite gave him all in time before Artemis flashed into the room. To anyone who looked at her, they would fall in love. She was wearing a beatiful silver, sparkly dress that hug her curves, with black high heels with a silver chain necklace and a black clutch in her hands. Her auburn hair in a elegant bun with a few stands of hair on the sides of her face, for a moment, Percy forgot how to breath and even forgot what his own name was, Artemis smiled a dazzling smile and looped her arm with Percy's giving him a kiss on the jaw. He snapped out of his daze and led her to the round table set up for two, pulled out her chair and helped her push it in as she sat. He lit the candle in the middle and almost sprinted to the kitchen to grab the plates and set them on the table. They talked and laughed and danced all throughout the night, forgetting about the world, for a moment it was just the two of them, Artemis and Percy. Percy and Artemis, and no one else.

* * *

 **Me: The end... Of this chapter. *ducks behind a chair* Please don't send me to Hades for taking so long! I am so sorry! I had to do my summer reading because I finally got the books and then started my homework. I swear that's the reason! In all my free time I was able to write this.**

 **Percy: *Puts riptide away* That better be it. Anyways, guess what! 100 FOLLOWERS! WOOHOOOO! YEAH QUE NO PARE LA FIESTA, DONT STOP THE PARTY!**

 **Me: Thanks! See you guys next chapter or in my other story, Bye!**


	16. The Big Uh-oh

**Me: Hello. I have a confession, last chapter, to me was a little boring so I decided to post this one to spice things up. You asked for dramatic, I present to you, dramatic!**

 **Percy: *Rolls eyes* Drama queen. Hero of Olympus in disguise does not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. To the story!**

 **Me: Now who's being dramatic? Hmm?**

* * *

 **Third Person:**

"Tonight was amazing" Artemis said. She and Percy had changed to more, comfortable clothing. He a gray shirt with black pant and black Nike sneakers and she with a red flannel and black under blouse and dark jeans with grey Converse. Artemis and Percy decided to just sit on the couch and watch some mortal television. Percy was very careful to re-wrap every inch of his torso including his arms and hands. "Really?" he wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her body onto him, "Yeah. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun, we laughed, danced. Every moment of it was and is still amazing because I have someone to share these memories with. I'm glad it's you. Thank you. For everything." Artemis explained. She rested her head on his shoulder and put one hand on his chest. Percy rested his chin on the top of her head and took in her forest scent. An intoxicating scent he has become addicted to. He closed his eyes and breathed it all in. "I love you." he said. Artemis opened her eyes and looked up, noticing his sincerity she whispered, "I love you too." Although faint, Percy heard every word clearly. He was at peace knowing this. Artemis set her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, once again. Percy started playing with her loose, long, silky auburn hair. The moment would've been perfect if not for the fact that there was a knock on the door. Artemis's eyes snapped open as she turned around and shoved Percy into her room, hoping no one will suspect a thing, she messed her hair up a little to make it look like she was sleeping, wrinkled her clothes, and headed for the door. She acted tired and annoyed, "Who is it?" she asked. "Open, it's your father." Zeus said from the other side, she unlocked the door and gave permission for Zeus to enter. He barged in and slammed the door shut behind him, "Where is he?!" he started looking around.

"Who Father? Who are you looking for and why?"

"Where's Jackson?!"

"I'll tell you where my guardian is if you tell me what's going on! And stop searching my stuff!" Zeus sat down in a chair and angrily sighed

"I want that boy and I want him here now! He's a traitor! Daniel Flore came to me in the throne room and requested for the presence of every God in the Council except you. He told us how Percy has been with Kronos in Tartarus, helping Kronos build his army. Helping the monsters reform Kronos. He's been on their side the whole time he said. Artemis, he has solid evidence. How else is he so powerful? Or how did he know where to strike Kronos AND Gaia to send them to Tartarus, or put them to sleep? How else was he able to survive what could've been centuries in Tartarus without eating? I need to see Perseus. If he has nothing to say, we send him back."

"WHAT?! Percy is not a traitor! He wouldn't betray me or Thalia, his fatal flaw is Loyalty. What on Olympus is wrong with you? He's my guardian why would he go against me? He swore an oath in both the Styx and Chaos! He was tortured in Tartarus. He has more than enough scar-" Zeus held up a hand to silence his daughter,

"I would like to hear this coming from Mr. Jackson. Why don't you bring him to the throne room? I expect to see him in five minutes." with that, Zeus flashed away, probably to the throne room. Artemis sighed through her nose and turned around, "You can come out now." she called out to her boyfriend. Percy slowly opened the bedroom door and walked to Artemis. "It's fine. I'll tell them how I'm half immortal so I can't die from hunger. That should be enough."

 **Percy's POV:**

I tried to calm her down. She looked about ready to tear someone or thing apart. Boy oh boy how much I hope that someone isn't me. Save it for Daniela. Hehe. "I'll show him! I'm gonna go an-" she started storming towards the door. "Oh no you don't. I already lost my mother, I'm not gonna lose you to your father. You don't know what he'll do if you murder the poor kid." I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She immediately relaxed with my touch. Nice to know I have this effect on her, the same way she has it on me. She grabbed my shoulder and teleported us into the middle of the throne room. Huh, she also did a little wardrobe change. I'm in my cloak with a black button up under with my black army pants and combat boots. She changed back into her hunters garb. She grew to her godly height and sat in her throne, effectively leaving me in the middle. I put the hood from my cloak up just before Daniel Flore walked in, looking as cocky as ever. I kneeled to Zeus, bowed to Artemis and my father before standing and facing Zeus, again, "I understand I've been summoned by the gods. May I ask why?" I got the meeting going. Danny took a large step forward, "I'll tell you why, you Perseus Jackson, are a traitor!" I laughed (a little evilly if you ask me) as he pointed accusingly at me.

"Wow Flore. Would you seriously go as low as to falsely accuse me of such a crime? Or have you all forgotten the oath I took when I was assigned to be Milady's guardian? I shall remain forever faithful to her was one of the overall points made in it. If I betrayed her, both Styx and Chaos would've punished me. Do you really believe that I'm a traitor, or is there a different reason why I'm here?" Poseidon shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

"Son, the laws forbid us from ignoring the request of giving Flore the attention of the Council. Believe me most if not, all of us believe this is a waste of our time, but there is maybe one or two of us in here that want solid evidence against his word. They believe that his evidence is good enough for a, uh, 'case'" he said. I looked at Daniel and scoffed, is he kidding me?

"And how do you expect me to give you solid evidence it's not like I got my little 'adventure' on ta-" I bent over clutching my stomach as Daniel punch me in the stomach and twisted with a glove on. A glove with a spike. I looked at the ground in a daze and coughed up a mixture of ichor and blood. Apollo and Artemis were the first to reach me, I fell on my knees as Danny kicked me in the stomach, his boot also had a hidden blade. This time, with the given force in the kick, I threw up blood. "PERCY!" Arty, Apollo, Hestia, Hades and Poseidon called out. Ares and Hepheastus held Daniel back as he kept on trying to advance and was yelling insults at me. Apollo gently set me on the floor and started unbuttoning my shirt. He got to my layer of bandage and summoned scissors.

 **Third Person:**

Percy's eyes comically widened and he gripped Apollo's hand, "D-don't so it. Don't do it. I can't let you. Pl-please." he pleaded. Apollo shook his head, "I'm sorry Perce, but you've been poisoned. If I don't treat you right now, it'll get into your blood stream. I'm not gonna let that happen. Hey dad! You wanted evidence? Well here it is!" Apollo cut open Percy's handy work and showed the council his scars as he got to work on cleaning his cuts and taking the poison out. In the process, Percy passed out from blood loss. The gods stared, feeling sorry for what their hero had gone through. Even Ares felt bad, he knew that this is something Percy had worked very hard to keep a secret, and wondered how Percy could sleep at night. The goddesses cried and blushed a little at the sight before them. Hestia, Hades, Artemis and Poseidon all looked murderous at Daniel, who cowered in fear at being stared down by four Olympian gods. "He's loosing too much blood.", Apollo murmured. "There's got to be a way to save him! Come on think!", Artemis cried out hopelessly to the other Olympians. Hades, wanting to help, silently blessed Percy and gave him the powers his children bare, Percy became his champion. Same went for Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Athena, and Hermes. But the problem was not power, it was blood. Something everyone knew. Daniel smiled evilly, "Hahaha. You guys thought he was fit to be a god and offered him twice? He can't even survive a pun- Ah!" Apollo cut him off by going go through Percy's memories and put together all his pain, then making Daniel feel, "That's only 0.00015 of what Percy went through, in one _hour_. Can you imagine what he actually felt? And you got one thing wrong in your little speech, we offered him three times. He's not breathing! Dad.", Apollo started doing CPR and looked to his father. Zeus cleared his throat, "Well since he can't answer I need someone else to answer for him. Poseidon. Do you Perseus Jackson accept our gift of Godhood?", "Yes!" yelled Poseidon Hestia and Artemis. Zeus sent a prayer to the Fates, telling them of the situation and asking them to hurry, but when he saw the black and white vortex he knew he was getting something different, "Lady Chaos-" Chaos held up a hand, "I am here to personally give young Percy his Godhood."

 **Percy's POV:**

Darkness. Darkness is not all I see. I see a big screen like thing in front of me. Memories. Memories of everyone and everything that I've ever met, and been through. Becoming friends with Grover, finding out I'm a half blood, Annabeth and the great and bad memories we made together, Luke, Mom, Zoe, Bianca, everyone from the Titan and Giant war, Thalia, Artemis, everything. Everything that took me almost 18 years to go through (including the ten years in Tartarus) flashed by me in about five seconds. My whole life, gone. Suddenly I saw a light, a door opened up and there on the other side I see Artemis crying and Apollo yelling something at me, but I can't hear what. I stretched a hand out and imagined Artemis stretching hers out and linking our hands, pulling me out of the darkness.

 **Artemis's POV:**

"Come on Perce, come on! Go to my voice." My brother yelled. Percy sat straight up and gasped for air.

"Artemis."

"I'm here Percy, I'm here." I cradled him. "Percy, in order to bring you back, we-we had to makeyouagod." Apollo started, "What?" Percy asked, "Percy we had to make you a god. I'm here to give you your titles." I'm pretty sure everyone knows who said that, if not then I'll tell you...Chaos. Percy stood up and knelt in from of Chaos, he presented his sword to her, "I, Chaos, creator of all, give Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and Hestia and Sally Jackson the powers of balance, swordsmanship, liquid and tides, guardians, wolves, loyalty, time, earth. King of demigods and heroes. Balance including:

Light and Darkness

Good and Bad

Life and Death

War and Peace

Right and Wrong

Your sacred animal: the black Pegasus you call Blackjack and A black wolf. Usually gods only get one but with your domains, I think the second was necessary. Your symbol of power, Anaklusmos or Riptide. And your domain, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Artemis's Hunt. All hail Lord Perseus!" Chaos stated. Riptide glowed along with Percy. When the light faded, the sleeves to Percy's cloak were cut so that at the end of the shoulders they looked ripped, the only thing on his arms were vambraces with hidden blades. A strap going horizontally the opposite direction of his bandolier, leads to a sheath for Riptide. His beautiful steel, shiny wings spread out to their limits. He stood up and turned to face me, "You can't get rid of me that easily." he smiled. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, "I wasn't trying to" I got into my toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Well at least I planned to, he deepened the kiss by moving one hand behind my head and putting more force into the kiss.

"What is this?!", I accidentally bit Percy's lip as we pulled apart,

Zeus pointed angrily at our arms and we quickly un-tangled ourselves from each other. We are in big, deep trouble.

* * *

 **Me: Hello, it's me, I'm in Florida dreamin of what to do next**

 **Percy: Seriously? I almost died and your making parodies? That's low. Anyways, I think this is one of your most longest chapters. Would you like to explain to the people how you did it?**

 **Me: Yes well, I stayed up all night and day, not day and night I mean like from 10 pm to 4:52 in the morning, working on this chapter and let me tell you something, if you guys like it, then it's worth it! Nothing makes me more happy than to know I'm doing good. Oh and I'll try to post another chapter for DarkGamer159's Pertemis Challenge today, if not tomorrow.**


	17. POP Goes The Weasel

**Percy's POV:**

Uh-oh we're in Titan sized trouble. That is the only, first and probably my last ever thought to be processed in my young brain. I tried my best to lick off the blood that came from the bite Artemis gave me on my lip, but some dribbled onto my chin, so I had to wipe that off. Much to the very annoyance of Zeus. I think there's literally steam coming out of his ears, and his face is redder than a very ripe apple or tomato. For a moment I thought of him as one of those cartoon characters from like Tom and Jerry or some other funny show like that.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Wow using mortal language, he must be outraged, "You, how dare you defile my poor sweet daughter?! She-"

"Whoa, calm your horses, nobodies been defiled. Whatever that means, I didn't force your daughter into anything, trust me I could never bring myself to purposely hurt her in any way. Not if I can help it, which I can!" I interrupted, of course I didn't stop there I'm on a roll, "I love your daughter more than life itself. As I once denied what I'm about to say but with Artemis I now know that this is true, I would give the world, to save her and make her happy. That is part of my fatal flaw, personal loyalty. I will protect your daughter, even after death! I'm tired of family feuds getting in the way of me and the people I love. I'm like a bomb, ready to explode in any second and the only thing keeping me from going off is her. You wanna know how I was able to survive down there in Tartarus without eating? Artemis. Every single second of every single day I spent down there, I held on for her. In hopes of having the privilege to see the smiling face of Milady for at least one more second. Or to at least hear her laugh one last time before I go. What Kronos did to me hurt way more than any of your whole lives put together, but what hurt me even more, was knowing that I'll never be able to see Artemis again. Not the scars, or the way I got them, or the fear of death, or the nightmares, the worst part was not being able to see her again. So if your going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me, for surviving that damn hell hole the first time I went in." I stepped in front of Artemis, fuming with anger. I clenched my fists and jaw, stiffened my posture and narrowed my eyes at Zeus. Artemis, noticing my anger, wrapped her arms around my right one and rested her head on my shoulder. "Calm down Percy." she whispered into my ear. I relaxed my posture and unclenched my fists, only leaving my jaw tight, showing that even though I visibly relaxed, I'm still angry and ready for a fight. Artemis looked at her father,

"Sorry. But what he said is true. Besides if he were to hurt me, I'll make sure you'll be the first to know. After I take care of him myself. I'm a big girl now dad. And before you bring in my oath, I said that I will be a forever maiden as long as I am not forced into marriage. Percy loves me and I love him. Why can't you just understand that and leave us be?"

"Bu-but-"

"No buts. Let Artemis and Percy be happy for once brother. They've always lived life watching other people live happily with their other half, now let them have that experience. Besides, I'm your older sister and you have to do as I say." Hestia reasoned. Zeus looked defeated and sighed, "Fine. I give my blessing. How bad can it be? Best/worst case scenario I get to beat you up for hurting my daughter. So I guess your going to marry your way into the Olympian council? Or..."

"Actually, he's going to do both. He's going to become an Olympian and in some time, get married." I turned around, "Chaos, you're still here? Huh, I thought you left." I told her, "Nope. Still here. Nice show though. I was actually going to go get myself popcorn when your mother decided to help save the day." Artemis turned to me, "Mother?" Uh oh, I sorta forgot to tell her during our little date earlier. I gave her my best innocent face, "Wait a minute, Son of Poseidon, Hestia and Sally Jackson? Either with dad's yelling, my eardrums blew out, or Hestia adopted you and you didn't tell me?!", sudden realization and anger dawned on Artemis, "No wait look, I was going to tell you- when you were with the hunt, but you know." in other words I was going to tell her but Zeus came banging on her door. She looked at me in the eyes and nodded her head in understanding when she noticed no hesitation in my explanation. I looked at the other side of the room and found Daniel still being held down by Ares and Hephaestus. Artemis looked at me and then at the direction I was looking at, "What are we going to do with it?" she turned to Zeus. He shrugged, "Since he violated your er, b-b-b-boyfriend's loyalty and almost killed him, I'll leave that in your hands knowing Perseus would do something irrational, but no killing." he stated sternly. I dramatically saluted and said "Yes sir!" Artemis laughed but playfully smacked my chest, "Take this seriously! Thank you father, I don't promise anything but I'll try, no killing." she said. When she said she can't hold any promises, Daniel visibly paled. Hmm, why do I fell like I forgot something? "Maybe it's that you forgot to button your shirt?" Apollo suggested, did I say that out loud? "Yes you did." Apollo answered me once again. I button up my shirt and put my cloak back on before looking at Artemis, "I uh forgot to grab something back at camp, you can deal with him. I have to make sure the girls didn't kill any of the boys anyways." I announced as I spread out my wings and flapped once, sending me five feet in the air, flapped twice ten feet, continuous flapping, I'm soaring through the night sky finding my way to Camp Half-Blood. About a mile or so I landed and turned into a wolf, and ran through the borders, scaring most of camp half to death and making most of the Athena and Apollo cabins wonder how a wolf was able to get through the magical border, set up by Thalia's tree. I ran past cabin six and straight into cabin eight. In there, I found one bed untouched, Thalia on the top, and my duffel bag in the bottom bunk. "Awe man. I should've gotten here before you guys to beat old Pinecone Face here to the top bunk. Darn! Amber, do me a favor and tell me ahead of time that we're going to camp." I made a show of going to the bottom bunk, "Now I'm left to sleep on the floor! Where is lady Artemis supposed to sleep? Thanks a lot Thals." I grumbled as I grabbed a few extra blankets and set them down on the freezing cold, hard floor. What do they make these floors of, ice?! Geez. What if I... Ah so much better. I had transformed into a wolf and curled up into a ball with a thin blanket under me and a thick one on top. "How nice. The dog takes the floor while I take the only bed left. Good doggy!" Artemis teased when she flashed in and noticed the situation. I only grumbled and nuzzled my nose more into my stomach in attempt to give myself more body heat. This is going to be a loooooooong and freezing night. I would use my fire powers but I would set the cabin on fire. Good night.

 **Percy's dream/flashback:**

"You will never find love again. She didn't love you. Neither did Annabeth, they just did it for the fun of breaking your heart at the end. Let's go over your little list shall we. Calypso, you broke her poor little heart. Rachel, you once again broke another heart, you broke Annabeth's by leaving then broke Reyna's, Annabeth broke yours and finally, you broke Artemis's. Wow you are quite the player Mr. Jackson." Kronos burned the names onto the other side of my back using a searing brand. "Stop it! Ah!" I was all sweaty from the heat. He moved to my forearm and put eleven more lines under my SPQR tattoo. "The first one is for of course your time in new Rome. That was already done for me. The second is for your year in Artemis's hunt. The rest, how many years it's been on Olympus since you've been here. But, I'm sure you know how long it's been in Tartarus for us. Let me tell you something, no matter how hard you try, you could never get rid of me. You will never escape Tartarus! If you somehow do leave, Tartarus will just follow you wherever you go. That I can swear on the Styx." I screamed in pain as he burned small letters onto my neck. Belongings of Tartarus he wrote. He finished the torture session with another tally mark on my back. You may be asking yourself how long these sessions are. These session last between 10 to 20 hours nonstop. That's just the physical pain. The emotional and mental runs for about one to two hours a day. Kronos left the room and ordered for the monsters to continue whipping, burning and punching (plus more) me. All I could do is grunt. If I scream, Kronos comes back. And I don't want Kronos to come back, "Scream! I want to hear you scream in agony as I snap your ribs. Be a good demigod and scream! Scream as I snap your spine into two pieces!" and the monster did as promised. He snapped my spine into two and broke every single one of my ribs into five different pieces. I also did my part of the job, I screamed. "Did I hear a scream? I thought the boss said that if he screams to call him? Do we call him Jarred?" A cyclops toyed with me. He sniffed the air like a dog, "Oh I smell fear. I've got a perfect thing for that." he smiled. I threw up blood onto the floor about two feet under me. "No, please don't bring it. I'll let you do anything! I won't scream! O-or I'll scream! Bring in Kronos! I don't care just please don't make me go through th-that again." I broke into sobs. The double doors opened and in rolled a metal chair.

 **End of Percy dream/flashback:**

"Percy wake up!" Artemis shook me. I got up and jumped onto her laps. She stroked my fur and put the blanket over us to keep me warm, "Gods Percy, you wouldn't stop whimpering! What's wrong?" she whispered/yelled. I looked at her and shook my head, not wanting to relive what I had gone through in Tartarus. She looked at the pain in my eyes and understood. I turned back into my human form and laid down next to her, hugging her close as I placed my head just above her stomach. At first she seemed a little uncomfortable and surprised, but when she saw the silent tear rolling down my cheek, she accepted it and ran her fingers through my hair, sending me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **The next morning**

"Ahem, if you two don't mind, which you better not, I'd like to ask how Percy started his night on the floor and ended up in the same bed as Artemis." Thalia said with her arms crossed across her chest. I groaned and pushed my face deeper into Artemis stomach and hugged her waist tighter. "I'd like to know how too. Percy, care to explain?" Artemis smiled evilly. I groaned and mumbles into her stomach,

"You are SO getting me back for forgetting to tell you yesterday aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Ugh, I had a nightmare and came to you for comfort, happy?"

"Satisfied."

"Couple more minutes please I was just getting to the good part of my dream."

"Sure I'll let you sleep more, if you tell me what the dream is." Artemis countered

"Sure. The dream is where I brought my kids to a water park and my daughter, Carter, had just finished asking me to make a little bunny out of water for her. I really want to see how the bunny came out!" I ended in a little whine. Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved me off of her, "Hurry up and take a shower." I got up and 'escorted' Thalia and Artemis to the showers. I waited outside and looked around. after a while out of the blue I saw the smiling face of Kronos laughing right at me and imagined him raising his hand

 **Thalia's POV:**

I walked out the showers laughing along with Phoebe and Amber until we saw Percy fall to the floor, crawl backwards so the wall of the cabin for the showers was touching his back, and raise his arms in front of his face, shielding him from an invisible force. I handed Amber my towel and ran to Percy, he must've seen my shadow looking over him because he flinched and began saying, "I've been a good little weakling and coward my Lord please don't punish me. I swear I didn't scream. Please forgive me my Lord for any wrongs I may have done." although with his attempts to not be punished, his voice told me he knew he was still going to get it. I lowered down to Percy and gently touched his knee, "Percy it's me, Thalia, what are you talking about? There's no one out here besides you and the Hunt. Are you okay?" by now Artemis and a new girl Amy came out of the showers, "Is Percy okay?" they both asked. Percy started shivering and flinching with almost every movement around him, I turned to them and mouthed, 'I don't know, he said something about being good and weak and a coward and something about not being punished by his lord.' The last part came out in a whisper so they can understand. Percy kept on muttering things like "Everyone has a breaking point, and I've reached mine." and "I am weak, I am a coward, I am a player, and I belong to Tartarus and my Lord Kronos. May the gods forgive me for my actions." whatever happened to Percy, scared Percy for life, literally and figuratively. Percy doesn't deserve so much as a pinch and yet he goes through the deepest, darkest parts of hell. All the sudden Percy snapped out of it and looked around at the five of us, "Please don't tell-" "Hey look it's the coward of the century! What are you doing on the floor eh? Crying for your ugly mother?"

They're dead

"Oh you mean that whiny dumb woman?"

Mauled

"Yeah the b***y, whiny, dumb**s of a mother Sally Jackson. Who else?"

Nobody will ever find them. Not even in Tartarus, Percy launched himself at the two boys (who we later found out were Daniels cronies), who just stood there laughing until they saw what was happening, and started beating them up. With every word there's a punch (wow what a terrible pun. If you didn't get it, punch line) "Don't you dare, ever even think about my mother ever again you hear me?" Artemis and I had to both drag him off the boys so that things don't get out of hand. He started growling at the two as they were carried to the infirmary. He growled and growled until they were far out of sight. "Gods Percy any longer and you would've killed the pathetic excuses for demigods. Now what was that back there huh? Why did you look scared? Come on you can tell us." Artemis pressed on. We let go of Percy and faced him. He on the contrary looked to the ground. "Nothing. I'm fine I swear. Let's go have breakfast." he looked up at us and smiled, although his eyes showed us something different. They showed us something I have never, ever seen him feel. Fear. Artemis and I decided to go along with his façade. Artemis and I walked side by side with Percy to the dining pavilion. I couldn't help but notice how Percy went to go sit at the Big Table. He and Artemis sat alongside each other and laughed at probably something Kelp-for-Brains said. A plate of blue pancakes appeared in front of him and he shared with Artemis. "Hey Thalia. Long time no see. I haven't seen you and the rest of the hunt in ten years. What's up?" and the laughter stopped. At first, Percy looked enraged, but when Artemis whispered something in his ear, he calmed down.

 **Percy's POV:**

"You know what Hestia told me when I found out who you were with in Tartarus? She said: Forgiveness isn't for the people who have done you wrong. It is for yourself so that you may be free from the burden of anger, releasing you from your prison. Don't let your anger for her destroy you. I know it will take some time for you guys to go back to the way you were but the first step is forgiveness. Forgiving her is the first step of releasing that anger." Artemis whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes but nodded my head, Thalia looked at me and I nodded, she shouldn't let my experience get in the way of her friendship with Annabeth. They knew each other years before I even knew I was a demigod. I got up and went to Thalia, "Hey Annabeth. Look-" but she cut me off, "I'm so sorry Percy! I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness but I know what I did was w-w-wrong (remember it's hard for her to admit she's wrong because of her pride) but I just want you to know, I hope that someday, we can become the way we were before, friends. Best friends." I know she probably wanted to say more than friends but couldn't get herself to say it "I f... Forgive you, Wise Girl." I smirked at the end. The truth is, I'm not built to hold grudges. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and put her face on my chest chanting thank yous over and over. Thalia cleared her throat, "Okay that's enough. Kelp Head may have forgiven you but that doesn't mean I did. Where's my hug?" Annabeth and I laughed and she hugged Thalia as I went back to my seat next to an angry looking Artemis. Sigh... Why do I have so many girl problems? I grabbed Artemis's hand under the table and set our hands on my thigh, "Come on My Huntress, don't be like that. It was just a friendly hug. I promise you there were no feelings, on my side. Okay? Now, let's eat our pancakes before breakfast is over." she nodded her head and finished her pancakes before I can even cut a piece of mine, then she cut one of my pancakes in half and ate that. "Wow, these are delicious!" she exclaimed. I on the other hand am having a little trouble eating mine, it just brings so much memories of her. I'd rather be back with her and Gabe, get the daily beat down by him, then have to know that she's gone, and it's my fault. Well, here goes nothing.

 ***Two years later-Annabeth's POV:**

"Come on Seaweed Brain! We need to do that thing." over the years, Percy and I became best friends again, I admitted my feelings for him but he said how he only loves me like he loves Thalia, a sibling bond. Although him and Thalia are still closer than us. He also told me that him and Artemis are dating, which was a real shocker. Now, whenever we have time, for the past two months we've been designing an engagement ring for Artemis. Yesterday we finished the actual ring and now we have to design the crystals and diamonds and whatever he wants on it. So far on the ring we have a mini picture of a wolf howling at the moon. The moon is sparkly with all the little diamonds in it. The wolf is outlined using a green emerald that will make it look like its glowing. In the little section, we decided to put crystals to look like stars. The band is going to be made out of one of Percy's 'feathers' and using his earth powers he will summon the materials needed to decorate the ring. Then he added a little inscription saying: "I love you My Huntress, forever.

-Husk/Percy"

He then explained to me how Artemis would call him Husk, short for husky, because dogs are strong, loyal, intelligent, majestic creatures and Percy can turn into a wolf and reminds her of them. She also calls him that because his voice is just a little husky because he claims he got burned on his neck. My Huntress is a little self explanatory. You may be asking what happened to Danny two years ago, I'll tell you what happened, the gods decided to make Daniel Percy, Artemis, and Hera's personal salve. They want something, no matter what it is, he must get it. If they tell him to jump off a bridge, he has to jump off a bridge. And he can't complain or even talk to his superiors otherwise, they have the right to beat his lights out. And trust me he had to learn that the hard way. I would feel sorry for the jerk but he broke up with me for some Aphrodite girl. "Wise Girl, ya in there?" a hand was waved I front of my face. "Sorry Percy, just thinking." he laughed, "Wise Girl, when are you not thinking? Come on let's get to work. So I was thinking..."

 ***At Percy's palace, in the living room-Percy's POV:**

Artemis is playing with my hair as I lay down on the couch with my head on her laps. She didn't want to lay down so she stayed with plain old sitting. "Ooh, I love this part! He makes the 'rain' do crazy stuff. Watch." I sort of spoiled the scene for Artemis, if you haven't noticed we're watching Now You See Me 2. I loved the first one and now like the second one. Why like you may ask, well I would've loved it if they hadn't taken out Danny's girlfriend. Now he's all lonely as Jack and the new girl date each other. Come on, like I would've loved to see how they act around each other since they're dating. Oh well, guess I'll have to only imagine. "You know he explains at the end how he did it right?" of course I do. I've watched like a million times! She leaned forward so that her face was just above mine, and smiled at me, "Of course I do. So I still think it's cool." I countered. She laughed and gave me a kiss on the lips before sitting up and go back to watching the movie. "Aaaaaaand, the end. Great movie if you ask me." the movie ended with the Horseman and Dylan going down a huge white staircase. Knock, knock. Artemis and I groaned. "I'll get the dishes while you get the door." she ordered and whispered as she gently set my head on the couch and grabbed the cups and bowls. I walked to the door grumbling about what happened about two years ago, "Who is it?" You know, if it's Zeus, I'm going to act like nobody's home and the voice at the door was one of my housekeepers or something, "How's Olympus's hottest god doing today? Is he single?-" before you ask, the gods decided that whatever happened in the throne room, stays in the throne room "- Does he have a girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife? You know if the wife position is still open, I might know a love goddess who would like to fill that position." Aphrodite offered herself to me, for like the- you know I think we might need to make a whole new set of numbers just to describe how many offers I've gotten from only her. "Aphy, go away." Aphrodite and I still have a good friendship though. She helps me out a lot with the white the whole dating thing. The asking me out is just a little joke between us, "Okay, okay. But is the house empty?" she asked in a whisper. By now, Artemis is behind me and looking at me as if I were about to get in deep deep trouble, "Uh, no. I'm gonna ask you to leave otherwise I'm going to have no choice but to call uncle Zeus." I said. Now that she's gone, "Aphy? Is the house empty? Wife? What was that all about? She knows we're, together." Artemis clearly is trying to stay calm, "You know Aphrodite and how she is. And I called her Aphy because that's the only way I can get her to listen to me. Look, I swear on the river Styx, there is nothing between Aphrodite and I. I love you and only you as a girlfriend. And I was hoping that tonight, I can make us a little more than that." I pulled out a blue box from my pocket and got down on one knee, "Will you, Artemis, Goddess of the moon and Hunt, and my forever love, do me the great honor of making you forever mine?" I opened the box to reveal a ring I forged myself earlier. She covered her mouth and nodded her head yes eagerly.

 **Third Person:**

Percy smiled a big broad smile as he stood up and hugged his soul mate, putting the ring on her finger. The ring itself is beautiful, with a nicely sized diamond and a few green emeralds surrounding it, making it look like a fragile flower and the well designed ring, with emeralds, crystals and diamonds, but when put together with the person it was made for, the beauty is 20 times as magnificent. Artemis observed the ring with great approval thinking to herself, compared to the man who is now her fiancé, every other male out there is just a newborn boy to her. She's happy she didn't fall in love with any other boy, because she found herself a man. Although she'll never admit it to him, since the first day they met, she never thought of him as a mere boy, she thought of him as a man, because deep down inside she knew he would achieve great things.

* * *

 **Me: Phew! Over 4,700 words! That's got to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written! I didn't mean for it to be so long it just came out to be like that!**

 **Percy: Pop goes the question!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A few days later...**

 **Third Person:**

Two people lay in bed after a long day, Percy is still asleep after sleeping for already three hours, and Artemis lays awake, facing his back, and tracing the letters, tally marks, and scars on his back. Even after tracing his back, legs and arms for almost over three hours, Artemis seems to still find more scars and burns, big and small. She begins to wonder how his front side is when he starts to show signs of waking up. She holds the blanket up to her chest and smiles a happy, relaxed smile at her soul mate. He smiles back and starts playing with her luscious auburn hair. She looks into the sea green eyes she has come to love.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. "Well thanks to a certain someone I was finally able to take a nice rest. Thank you for that Milady. And you, how did you sleep, My Huntress?" Percy responded/asked. Artemis replied with a simple 'Fine' to the question her Guardian asked her. He took in a deep breath and pulled Artemis close, loving the feeling of her warmth so close to his. "Husk, we can't be here all day. Father assigned our hunt a new target, remember?" Artemis's voice was muffled by Percy's bare chest. Percy couldn't help but smile at the sound of his mistress/fiancé saying our. "Okay. Okay. Can you just say that one more time, slowly?" Artemis laughed with the request but complied anyways, "Husk, our Hunt was assigned a new target by dad." she said slower with a short kiss at the end. Percy growled a little when she pulled away but got out of bed and went to shower anyways. Artemis walked into a separate bathroom and took a shower as well before changing into her hunters garb. Percy changed into his cloak, bandolier and belt with black camo pants and combat boots. After a year of freedom from Tartarus, Percy learned to embrace himself rather than be ashamed of it. He is the God of swordsmanship among other things after all. "Ready?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded her head and jumped on Percy's back, ready for him to take flight and take her to the Hunt.

 **Percy's POV:**

"You know, the girls and I have been wondering what's up between you and Artemis. You guys seem more, uh, more than PG13, lets just say. Anything you wanna tell us?" My very concerned friend and cousin/lieutenant questioned me. I blushed a crimson red, red because of the mist in reality it should be gold I know, and quickly broke the eye contact we had, "N-no. Thanks for your concern though Thals. Can we please just focus on catching some meat for tonight's dinner? Unless you wanna talk about something else."

"Sure. If it's not too personal, why do you always hesitate to shoot? I mean sure you've been getting better but I remember the first time we made you use a bow about two years ago, you hesitated about fi-sh. Somethings coming."

We climbed trees and crouched on the branches. I took aim at the animal before us but couldn't help but let the images in.

 **Flashback:**

"I heard you're the worst shot in Greek history. Sure the blessings might've helped you to an extent but you still never learned. Here." Kronos handed me a bow and one arrow and turned me around so I can face the target. But this isn't some ordinary target, they have something tied to it, "See that target? Well if you hit the demigod and kill it, you have one day free of torture. You miss, the demigod is set free but you undergo five more hours of screaming torture. Your choice." Kronos explained the marvelous deal. I kill someone, he doesn't kill me. But I can't betray the gods like that, I can't betray Artemis like that. What would she say if I were to shoot him? She wouldn't approve. "I-I can't. I'm not going to kill for your entertainment. If you want entertainment, let the kid go and I'll undergo the five hours of torture." my bow dropped to the floor. I stuck the arrow into the floor so that it can't be used. Kronos smiled and personally dragged me back to the room where it all happens.

 **End of flashback:**

Unfortunately, he continued this and the deals got to the point where, if I didn't kill the demigod, then the demigod will get a chance to kill me, or the next demigod will be Thalia or someone from the hunt, they would threaten to kill the demigod themselves by eating it alive slowly. So I had to take the deals. That's how I got so good in archery. By killing.

Kronos held no mercy when I didn't take the deal. He would give me endless torture because I didn't end the life he wanted me to. Sometimes when I aim, I can almost feel Kronos peeking over my shoulder and whispering in my ear, "Good boy. Down here, it's kill or be killed, remember that. Your doing this to save the ones you love." Stop it Percy! Your free from that he'll hole! Don't drag yourself back down. I mentally scold myself. I took aim at my target and let the arrow fly.

 **Artemis's POV:**

I was in the maps tent when Phoebe came to tell me that Percy and Thalia are back from their little Hunt. Percy came walking into camp grounds with a large deer and some rabbits over his strong shoulders. "Looks like we're eating good tonight." I ran up to Percy and took the rabbits from his arm. Thalia pretended to gag, "I hope your talking about the actual food." she croaked out. I glared at Thalia a little before going to cook dinner. Thalia followed me into the tent, "Anything you'd like to tell me? You seem extra happy today. Wanna share?" Thalia pressed on. I hope she didn't try to pry open my poor Percy. "Does it have to do anything with Husk?" and she just continues. I may have taught her too well. "First of all, don't call him that, if he were to find out you called him that, he'd have a fit. Second of all, it depends." Thalia looked at me closely

"So it does! Okay is it because of one or two- two things okay. Uh, he told you he loves you? No he's said that already, he- okay it has to be something he said, yes! He, pro...posed? Propose. Okay that's the first thing but what's the sec- wait a minute, extra touchy, Aphrodite muttering something about next steps, were any oaths broken lately? Oh. My. Gods." By now I'm sure I'm as red as red can get, I probably made a whole new shade of red with the amount of embarrassment I'm going through right now! How can someone read my body language so good? "And by the looks of it, I'm gonna say earlier, like before you guys came to pick us up from your palace." she is really good at this. "Okay Lieutenant, I think that's enough. Can we please get back to work on the deer?! Thank you, oh and not a word." She made the sign of zipping your lips, locking the lock, and throwing away the key.

"Milady," I threw my hands up in frustration, "Unbelievable." I said. I turned around to face Alyssa, a daughter of my brother, "Yes Aly?" I asked as I went up to her and picked her up, holding her to my side, if you haven't guessed, she's still 5 but we took her in because her older sister, Audrey, wouldn't let her go anywhere near boys, "Where's Percy? I wanna play." she said happily. Percy is well known for making the water make different shapes and having fun with the little even big girls here in the hunt. Whenever we rescue a new girl, they would always open up to Percy first and sometimes only him. Like Amber. "Oh, maybe he's in our tent, I'll help you find him." I said to her, playing with her a bit, as we walked around.

 **Thalia's POV:**

"Where's Percy?" Artemis walked in as I started to cut some carrots, "Well we found him in the tent, but now he's having a water fight with almost half the hunt. You can guess who's winning."

After dinner was made, we sent Percy to the river to shower. Turns out playing with the wolves in mud is not a good idea. Too bad nobody let Percy in on the joke three hours ago. I guess Percy's taking a swim because for a son of Poseidon, he sure is taking forever.

 **Percy's POV:**

I took my cloak, bandolier and belt off and quickly took my pants and boots off to change into my swimming trunks. The trunks are navy blue with a lightning bolt and a trident crossing on my right side. A gift from Thalia. I dived head first into the river I found near camp and enjoyed the feeling of the water sinking into my skin.

When I got out, and dried myself with a towel, involuntarily flexing every muscle in my body, I heard a small eep come from behind me, muffled by some bushes. Oh we'll probably some nymph or naiad who lives around or in this river.

Okay quick question, since when did I have long auburn hair? "Artemis?" I looked into my reflection on the water and saw Artemis rest her head on my shoulder, "You know, next time you go for a swim, tell us. We thought you got kidnapped again or something. Thalia found out what happened. You know about... Us."

"Oh. Ooh! What did she say?" Came my intelligent answer. "Well, I sort of ran away from the subject before she could dig deeper. Her lips are sealed though." she informed me, "Is that supposed to be literally or figuratively? I can't tell with that serious look on your face." I joked, trying to enlighten the mood. She glared at me but then soon came to her senses and calmed down. She started to play with my hair as we talked. Nothing in particular just small talk here and there, enjoying the sight of the moon high above the river flowing through a green meadow. The moon seems a little brighter than usual but that's probably because she's happy. The moon looks beautiful tonight, just like it goddess.

Artemis fell asleep in my arms so I decided to take us back to the hunt and put her in bed, where she should be instead of sleeping on the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled against me, searching for heat in the cold night. I carried her bridal style into our tent, where I spent the rest of the night playing with her hair while she rubbed herself against me, shivering because of the cold the storm is bringing. She put her leg, head, and hand on me and tried to get as close as possible to me. I hugged her tight and pulled the blanket over her, concerned for her well being more than mine.

Of course, I'm more immune to cold than she is due to my wolf and fire powers.

* * *

 **Me: Yay! Another chapter well done if I do say so myself. Which I do. Though, I'd say this was more like a filler chapter. Next chapter, I don't know but I think this story might be coming to an end.**

 **Percy: I don't know if I should be embarrassed or happy that another chapter is out. Did you really need to add the oath thingy in there. I mean, that should be personal.**

 **Me: (Totally ignoring Percy at the moment) So, next chapter will be a few months after the wedding because, in not writing their honeymoon and I've never been to a wedding so, yeah. See ya next time! By the way, I was wondering if you guys have any like requests or story ideas, PM me or leave a comment in any of my stories. I have a few of my own but I think I need more (ideas). Oh and if no one here has read Forgotten Paradise, then you should. It's such a beautiful peace of work. I love it! It's perabeth by the way. Check it out!**


	19. Congrats!

**Percy's POV:**

After sleeping in a little, Arty and I finally caught, and took down our target. I of course stayed close to her, hugging her at any chance I got to help keep her warm and safe. We were having a nice time with the hunt, huddled around the camp fire, telling stories when something hit me, "Uh…I just realized, there's a certain someone we need to tell about our engagement." Artemis looked at me with a questioning look, "And who, please tell, might that 'certain' someone be?" I looked at her and nodded to the sky, "I'll give you a hint. He's a King."It took a few seconds before realization hit Artemis like a truck. Her face went from a smile to a frown almost instantly. Aww. I hate it when she frowns because of something I said! Way to go Percy! I mentally scold myself.

Okay, all you have to do is say something funny. That's impossible! I tell the worst jokes! "Don't worry. We don't need to do so right now! We can tell them tomorrow. Besides, it's already getting late. I think it's time for bed. Don't you think so Artemis?" I looked towards Artemis. She seemed to catch on to my plan and nodded her head. "Yes. Tomorrow we have a long walk back to Camp Half-Blood. We must rise early if we want to lower the chances of being ambushed. Like, twelve years ago. Now off to bed. Thalia, Phoebe and Kaitlyn take first watch. Then from there Perseus and I take the rest of the night." I glared at Artemis for using my full name. She on the other hand just laughed and pulled me to our tent. We laid down on her bed and talked. She laid down facing me as I ran my fingers through her auburn hair gingerly. She with one hand under her pillow and the other resting in the space between us, with a smile that made me so happy. A smile, that showed me she is happy. A smile that is so contagious, it would even make Kronos smile. Not an evil smile, a genuine one. "And then what did she say?" She asked with the smile still on her face, "She wanted to find the dam snack bar. Thalia and I laughed, Thalia said she needed to get dam fries and I needed to uses the dam rest room. Zoë was looking around and was so confused it was funny." she laughed a laugh that brightened the whole tent- no the world. She truly is beautiful even when she's not trying. With one hand she started running her fingers through my hair repeatedly. I smiled at her and rubbed her side. From her hip to her shoulder and back to her hip my hand went. "You know I love you right?" I closed my eyes in total bliss and mumbled a quick 'I love you too.' She smiled and soon, fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her.

 ***3 hours later***

"Milord, Milady. It's your turn to take watch." I groaned as Thalia bothered me. I sat up carefully to not wake Artemis, "How many times, Phoebe, have I told Thalia to not call me her lord?" Phoebe smirked, "About fifty times sir." She said. I huphed but got out of bed, hoping to give Artemis a few hours more of rest for the long day ahead of us. I put my black cargo pants and cloak along with belt and bandolier and all the other stuff on before taking my post for tonight's watch.

I heard a twig snap and crouched on the tree branch, pulling my bow out. I held my bow to my side, looking around while using my godly and wolf hearing and senses. Deciding that's not enough, I jump off my branch while turning into a five foot tall wolf (at the shoulders) in midair. I landed gracefully on my paws, immediately running to where I heard the snap come from. I telepathically informed a few of the Hunt's Wolves to take my post. I reached a clearing, sensing a god or goddess in front of me, I bowed. When I looked up from my bow, I saw someone I least expected to. Well almost. I transformed into a human or God once again and took a knee and bowed my head, "Milady, to what do Artemis and I owe the pleasure to be at your presence?" I approached the queen of the gods. "Rise" she simply said. I rose to my full height of my human form and stood straight, as a Roman Centurion would to a Praetor or King. She told me to relax, "I come here as the step mother of Artemis, wife of Zeus. Not as your queen." I nodded my head and loosened up a little. She smiled and put a hand to my cheek lovingly, What the-? "Lady Hera, I presume my father has sent you?" Artemis came to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist as I put one of mine over her shoulders, Hera shook her head and pulled her hand back, "No. As the goddess of marriage I can also sense the beginning of a family, or when a proposal is made. Congrats on your engagement." She seems to want to say more but decided against it. Hmm… I looked at Artemis who looked relived. Okay am I the only one here that doesn't know what's going on? Artemis and I are going to have a talk when this visit is over. Artemis cleared her throat, "Thank you. But we can talk more about this tomorrow, or later when we arrive on Olympus." Huh, I never noticed that it's 12 o'clock already. The third Sunday of June. Look at that it's- "Happy Father's Day Percy."

 **Artemis's POV:**

"Happy Father's Day Percy." I said after Hera left. For days I've been trying to find a way to tell him, and when I saw what today is, I took my opportunity. I just hope he catches on. He looked at me, and the hand on my stomach. I guess he's not that much of a Seaweed Brain. "Really?" he barely managed a whisper. I looked up and nodded my head. When he didn't do anything at first, I started to think that he was upset. But then, he walked up to me and hugged me, spinning us in a circle, "Artemis! That's great! I'm going to be a father!" he started to laugh as if a dream come true. I started to laugh with him. He finally set meow down, "Since when?" he asked. "Since our second time." I answered. Hoping he'd understand what I mean. Fortunately he does. I can tell by the way his face turned a little pink. "Why don't we go rejoin the hunt? I'm afraid if we're gone any longer they may begin to worry." I concluded, knowing my hunters well. He nodded his head and crouched, I smiled to myself and jumped on his back piggy-back ride style. He stood up, "Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. With a jump start, he ran through the woods. Ducking under branches, jumping over logs and going around holes. I rested my head on his shoulder the whole time. When we finally got back to my hunt, we were greeted by Thalia. "So, where were you guys?" she crossed her arms over her chest, making herself look like a mother catching her child arrive home from being out and about in the middle of the night. Percy slowly put me down, "Hey Thals. We uh, well you know, and then yeah good night!" he stammered. I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Hera visited and got too friendly in my opinion." I said. "Oh. Poor Percy. You're in big trouble now!" Thalia ran away while laughing. Percy took a step forward, "don't leave me!" he cried out desperately to her. I pulled him by the ear to our tent. Throughout the whole time he kept on repeating 'Ow' and 'I'm sorry'. He's got some explaining to do. Once we entered our tent, I threw him on the bed. He tried to get up but I ordered him to sit. "Look I already know that it wasn't you who started it. I know. But all I want to know is what led to that." I began to pace back and forth in front of him. I could almost feel Percy's eyes falling my movements. I heard him mutter something about hormone me and mood swings. He ran a hand through his thick, yet silky raven black hair. "I don't know. I didn't even say anything. She just walked up to me and started talking. The only thing I did was bow. And ask her to what do we owe the pleasure of being in her presence. You know, out of retro respect. Otherwise I know Zeus would've killed me." Hmm… "Then what happened?" I asked. "Well you came. N-not that there's anything wrong with that just, you know the rest." Okay so nothing wrong there or there. I sighed "Okay. Let's just forget about this, shall we?" Percy visibly relaxed. Am I that scary? Haha.

* * *

 **Me: Well that's a wrap, for this chapter. Anyone here want/need a beta reader or know someone who might? I'm available (for beta) I will like to thank those who have stayed with me, and I will like to inform you that this story is coming to a close. Sadly, I will continue this until maybe after the baby(s) are born. Until next time, this is Hero of Oly-**

 **Percy: Hold it, did you just, write, babies?**

 **Me: Uh... no? Everybody run!**


	20. Telling the parents

**Percy's POV:**

I swear to the gods Artemis is scary when she wants to be. I involuntarily gulped. I nodded my head yes. She nodded her head as if to say 'Good'. I spread myself out in the bed like a starfish and sighed. "When did my life get so difficult?" I mumbled under my breath. She raised an eyebrow but asked no question. Instead, she laid down next to me, using my arm as a pillow. She started tracing the lines and design of my SPQR tattoo. "What's the story behind this one?" she asked. A tradition that started last year when I started opening up about it. I sighed and looked at my arm. "Well…"

 ***Next afternoon at Olympus***

"Come in!" Zeus and/or Poseidon had knocked on my palace door. Artemis, answered. Me? Well I was too busy trying to figure out if Blackjack should have his day out with the Stolls, or should I keep him in his stable. I don't think you get the idea, Stolls, equals trouble. Stable equals no trouble or mischief. "Ah what the heck? It wouldn't be my problem anyways. Mortals' problem. Okay you can go with the Stoll brothers. Just please try not to cut Chiron's tail again. He just finished growing it back." I warned Blackjack. He gave me a quick 'Got it boss' before he flew off to Camp Half-Blood. As I turned around, Artemis came beside me and told me that Zeus and my dad are here. Along with Hestia, Hera and Amphitrite. They sat down on the long couch while I sat down on the one-person chair, with Artemis sitting in my laps. The gods/goddesses before us shook their heads, as if trying to shake something out of them. Artemis smiled to herself while I just sat there bewildered. "So what is it you two wish to tell us?" Zeus tried to get straight to the point. Artemis looked at me, then at Hera, as if to ask who will say what. I cleared my throat and grabbed Artemis's hand, giving it a light squeeze to show her I'm here to support her. Hera smiled knowingly to herself and decided that she will talk first, "Well, Artemis and Perseus have some rather, swell news. Perseus has decided to finally t-"

"Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?"

"-ake the next step in their relationship." Hera was interrupted by Aphrodite (whom teleported herself in here) but continued anyways. Aphrodite squealed a fangirl squeal and started bouncing up and down. Aphrodite took it from there, "Oh! And they're also having babies! Ooooh! This is going to be the first baby born from two Olympians in a millenia!" she then continued about spoiling our kids and- Wait. Did she just say babies? Artemis smiled at me sheepishly but glared at Aphrodite. I nearly fainted, and would have too if it weren't for Zeus yelling at Aphrodite to quiet down. Artemis and I looked at our parents, "Surprise." We said at the same time, making us blush a little. Zeus looked at us seriously before breaking out into a fit of laughter, "I believe someone owes me 500 drachma." He looked towards Poseidon, who mumbled a Greek curse under his breath before handing a pouch to Zeus. Hestia raised an eyebrow at her brothers but said nothing. For the rest of the afternoon we just talked like a normal family. The whole time, I watched as Artemis smiled and listened as she laughed. At times we would glance at each other, then turn back to the conversation. Oh how I love the goddess before me so much.

"Well, we have a Spring Solstice to attend. I hope I see everyone there." Zeus looked a pointedly at us. I decided to play along, "I don't know Zeus. It all depends on future Mrs. Jackson here. Doesn't it sweetheart?" I leaned forward to look at Artemis in the face. She nodded before realizing what I said and smacked my arm playfully. "Percy!" she cried out, clearly embarrassed from my antics. I laughed and pulled her close, not wanting to let go. The other gods in the room all teleported themselves out with a smile on their faces. Once they were all gone, Artemis got out of my embrace and dragged me to our/my room. "Come on we have to see what tux you're going to where for the Spring Solstice." I groaned but we soon got to work, I asked her if we are going to choose her dress to or are we not going, she grinned and said that she already has one picked out.

 ***3 months later***

The wedding is tomorrow. I know right. So soon. Right now Artemis and I are in the living room enjoying some mortal television. "Percy?" she asked out of nowhere. "Hm?" I hummed in response. She looked up at me, I paused the movie and looked down at her, "I love you." She said. She's probably feeling nervous, "I love you too" I smiled. She smiled with my response. We looked at eacother in the eyes, and slowly, as if a magnetic force was pulling us together, we leaned in and kissed each other, ferociously, the kiss showed the other our feelings for one another but it was also full of lust. We missed and kissed as if the world was to end in only a matter of minutes. And let me tell you, this is a night I will not forget.

* * *

 **Me: (ducking behind a chair) Look, please don't hate me! I just got really caught up with school! My ELA teacher is making me do a MLA paper! It even scares her, that's how scary they are. If it makes you feel better... yeah I got nothing. I PROMISE to have another chapter up sometime this week. This one was a little short I know, and if it were possible, I would be on my knees showing you how sorry I am. But this is technology so I really can't-**

 **Percy, Artemis and all the other characters: ARE YOU GIVING UP ON THIS STORY?!**

 **Me: NO! I'm just explaining why I'm late. Please forgive me. By the way, I published a little snippet on FictionPress. It's under the same username. The story is called Theres Another World Inside of Me, One You May Never See go check it out. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

 **Question: Should I write a sequel to my story, The Life of Percy and Artemis J?**


	21. Hi, Mom (Epilogue- Vote on poll now)

**1 year later: Percy's POV:**

"Sally! Jake! Uncle Apollo is here!" I yelled to my twins, Artemis named the girl after Sally, my mom, and I chose the name Jake for Artemis's and I's son. Artemis went on a little hunting trip with her hunters, leaving me with the kids. Apollo offered to take care of them today, to have some "special bonding time", but I'm willing to bet fifty drachma he just needs to have someone to help him and Hermes prank the kids and gods in camp today. Either way, I agreed. The first one to come down was Jake, a boy with messy auburn hair and green eyes. He came and gave me a hug and a quick kiss in the cheek before running to Apollo. The second to come down was Sally, a girl with lucious black, silky hair and silver eyes. She ran to Apollo (since she was more attached to him) who lifted her into the air "My, have you two grown. Sooner or later I'm going to have to help your daddy kick godly butt!" I laughed and gave him a slight punch on the shoulder, "You know it! And Artemis is going to help keep Jake out of trouble." we bid our farewells before I closed the door, letting my children go on their journey with their uncle.

I took a deep breath once I reached the gates. I pulled the flowers close to my chest, and started walking, my body automatically taking me where I want to go. Once I reached my destination, a simple yet marvelous stone, I knelt down and set the flowers on the bed of grass, my fingers tracing the letters carved into the stone:

 _Here lies a wonderfull woman, Sally Blofis._

 _Mother of Perseus "Percy" Jackson- our Lost Hero,_

 _Lover of Poseidon_

 _Creator of the best cookies in Greek history,_ (I chuckled a little at this one)

 _A mother_

 _A friend_

 _A lover_

 _A wife_

 _and most importantly, a hero._

A few tears slipped before I sniffled and let them fall, "Hi mom." I smiled sadly, "How are you?" My voice cracked, I may be a man, but sometimes, everyone needs to cry, at least once. "How's Paul? And Elysium?" I asked yet another question. "I'm out of Tartarus. Just thought you should know. I got married, with Artemis. I know right, wow. You have two grandchildren..." I spent hours talking and crying to the huge stone, as if it were actually my mom. As I went on, I started remembering all the good times I had with her, her smiles, our laughs. "I miss you. A-and it hurts ssssoooo much. I think the only thing that's keeping me here is my family." I felt a hand grip my shoulder, but I don't care, right now, it's me and my mom. "I'm sorry. For everything. All that trouble and misery I made you go through, with Gabe, myself. I'm surprised you didn't just leave me with him. I, I love you. And you'll always have a special place in my heart."

I stood up, "Oh, Percy." Hestia pulled me into a hug and let me cry into her shoulder. After thirteen years of bottling up all these emotions, I'm finally setting them free.

 **(I'm not sure if this was good enough to be one chapter, so I decided to continue)**

"It hurts. It hurts so much! And it's all my fault. My fault. I got Kronos angry that day! I saw them die! I just didn't want to believe it then." I sobbed even harder into Hestia's shoulder. Soaking my adoptive mother's blouse with my tears.

She soothingly rubbed my back, rocking me back and forth as I sunk to the ground hugging my knees,she sunk down with me, still hugging me and not letting go. She flashed us to her palace's living room. "It's all my fault." I kept repeating. After a while, Hestia's was able to calm me down enough to where I could talk and she can understand. "You poor thing. Keeping all these, these emotions bottled up inside you for for centuries!" (remember on earth, Percy was only in Tartarus for 10 years, but in Tartarus, it was a century or two) then she seemed to realize something, "Why do you blame yourself?" she looked at me curiously "In Tartarus..."

 **Flashback:**

 _I threw up blood as Kronos finished physically torturing me, now time to mentally hurt me. A cyclops came and unhooked my shackles from the ceiling and started dragging me by the shackles to my "play room". "No! Anything but the room! I-I-I'll do anything! I swear." I broke down into tears, knowing what is to come. I started trying to resist, but with the way the cyclops was literally dragging me, I couldn't find a way to stop myself. The cyclops made a sharp right, causing my ribs to crash into a wall, super hard._

 _The cyclops through me into a chair, where another monster tied me down. An empousa wheeled in a large curved screen and set it right infront of me, Kronos walked in and smiled at me wickedly, "Hahahaha, I've got a special treat for you." He said in a singsong type of way, he plugged in a wire and turned the screen on, "Coming to you live, from New York, it's time for... the death of Sally and Paul Blofis!" I flinched, trying to get myself out of these shackles, he would always show me the deaths of my friends, but never, has he ever shown me the death of someone who hasn't died yet, someone who is alive._

 _I watched on as a cyclops and empousa tear my parents limb from limb, blood splattering everywhere, the horrored look on their faces when they were informed that I am in Tartarus. My mother's last words, directed to the screen, looking right at me, simple words that will always haunt me for some unknown reason words I will never forget_

 _I love you._

 **End of flashback:**

* * *

 **Me: Hello! How are you? What you doin? How was you day? Why am I even asking if no one is going to even answer? Am I crazy? No wait, I can answer that, yes. Yes I am.**

 **Percy: (flipping through papers and scratching head) Uh... I don't think that was part of the script.**

 **Me: There's a script? Anyways, it's October! Do you know what that means, it gives my sister the chance to scare me all the way to Hades! Yay! (Note sarcasm on the yay) it also gives my little sister and nephew a chance to finally get their costumes. I wonder what they're going to be. I wonder what you guys are going to be, if you celebrate Halloween that is. It's fine if you don't, I have a friend that doesn't, so I understand. Has anyone here read my story on FictionPress, There's Another World Inside Me, One You May Never See? I feel like it's missing something, but can't find what. Well, until next time!**

 **Hera: Don't forget to vote on the poll: Should Hero of Olympus in disguise write a sequel to this story?**

 **Me: Hera?!**


	22. Preview

**PREVIEW OF MR. & MRS. JACKSON:**

* * *

 **Third Person:**

"I'm home!" Artemis walked through the front door. She walked into the kitchen, where she knew she would find her handsome husband, and walked up behind him. She massaged his shoulders a little as she peered over his slumped and loose body, she kissed him on the cheek and peeked at his drink. _Must've been a tough day._

Scotch.

"Honey, you okay?" He glanced up from his almost empty glass and smiled. Hestia had dropped him off a day ago, all he did was sleep, eat and drink. "Where are the kids?" She sat in his lap and downed the rest of his scotch, "They went to spend their time with Apollo for the week." He started to kiss her neck.

"Mhm?" she mumbled, in total bliss. Give the poor woman a break, she loves her kids to death, but sometimes a woman needs some alone time with her husband, especially when said husband is loyal, handsome and very- let's not go there. Her answer? More kisses.

Hands roamed as Percy picked his wife up and stumbled to their bedroom, where they would spend the rest of the evening, night and morning, alone...


End file.
